The couple that was ment to last forever
by Vegetas Woman
Summary: This is my first fanficion story with the stars none other than Bulma and Vegeta!!!
1. In the beggining

Just to let everyone know, like most of us who write fan fictions I do NOT own DBZ.  
  
On with the show..  
  
Ch 1  
  
Bulma and Yamcha sat on the fur rug in her bedroom listening to Yamcha's new rock CD. Bulma never really cared too much for his kind of music, but if it meant being able to spend time with him, she didn't complain.  
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma asked while playing with his soft hands.  
  
"Yea?" He was letting his eyes wonder over her body, starting at her ankles and working his way up her long legs.  
  
"Who sings this song?" She looked up at him and noticed he had something else on his mind than the guy on his CD screaming about how much his girlfriend mistreated him.  
  
"Yamcha.Earth to Yamcha, come in Yamcha." Bulma waved her hand in front of his face until he snapped out of his trance. She looked into his eyes and smiled "How's the weather on your planet?"  
  
He smiled back and blushed realizing that she knew what he was doing.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know because that bastard Freeza blew it up!" A sour voice came from the doorway of her bedroom.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha's heads snapped only to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, frowning down at them.  
  
"Can't you ever give people their privacy Veggie-boy?" Yamcha gave him a get lost look.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked watching the way her body moved as she eased herself off the floor and onto her feet.  
  
"What do you need Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she turned down the music.  
  
"I came to tell you that I want something to eat."  
  
"That's nice, why don't you ask my mom to fix you something. I'm sure she'd be happy to do it."  
  
Vegeta stood and shuddered at the thought of burnt toast and runny eggs Mrs. Briefs had prepared for him the other morning. He frowned and replied, "Yea and get sick like I almost did, no way at least I can swallow your food. Not that it's any better."  
  
"Ummmm Thanks I guess." She was having a hard time understanding if that was a complement or an insult.  
  
"Oh right 3:00.Hey Vegeta if you hurry the monkeys at the zoo might share their snack with you. Isn't this their feeding time?" Yamcha began to laugh as he stood up. Bulma started to chuckle but swallowed hard when she noticed Vegeta giving her a death glare.  
  
"Hey hot-shot isn't it time for you to go play with your little boyfriends?" Vegeta snapped still keeping his eyes on Bulma.  
  
"What?!" Yamcha looked at his watch. "Oh man he's right. Geez I'm sorry Bulma but I promised I'd be at this game."  
  
Bulma turned to face Yamcha with a sad look on her face.  
  
"What about your CD Yamcha?"  
  
"That's ok you keep it until I come back over later on tonight."  
  
Yamcha put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up and she bit her lip when she felt Yamcha's hard on against her.  
  
She pressed her chest against his and whispered "Hit a homerun for me."  
  
Yamcha inhaled deeply pulling her tighter. "Anything for you babe." He bent down and licked up her neck to her lips then slipped it into her mouth.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he watched the scene in front off him.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" Yamcha snapped looking at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta simply *HUMPHED* and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Stupid humans what do they know about love?" He stopped in his tracks. "What is love anyways?" He stood at the bottom of the stairs and pondered his question to himself, when he heard Bulma's familiar and annoying laughter followed by Yamchas, coming down the stairs.  
  
Yamcha had a brilliant idea when he saw Vegeta perfectly still; he ran in front of Bulma and pushed Vegeta who fell flat on his face.  
  
Vegeta stood up, turned around and put his hand in front of Yamcha's face.  
  
"Whoa man, it was an accident." Yamcha quickly came up with an excuse so he wouldn't get blasted.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma stepped in front of Yamcha. "Please don't, he was just playing around."  
  
Vegeta looked into her eyes, put his hand down and walked into the kitchen with out a word.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta listened to her, he never did before. Then it hit her, maybe he was lonely and needed someone. "Poor Vegeta he doesn't have anyone to talk to or to be with." She thought to herself.  
  
Yamcha's face was turning red from laughing and Bulma began to get annoyed with him, she sighed and went into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table drumming his fingers on the table and staring into space.  
  
"Vegeta."Bulma cooed softly so she would not startle him.  
  
Vegeta looked up slowly to see who it was and quickly went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Listen" she began and took a seat.  
  
Vegeta pretended not to listen but in reality he was anxious to hear what the woman had to say.  
  
"I'm sorry that Yamcha did that to you I don't know why he did. I hope he didn't hurt you."  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked to the kitchen window.  
  
"Since when did you care about me woman?" He frowned looking at the Briefs garden. "I don't need any sympathy from you, in fact I don't need any at all got it?!" His voice was harsh and cold. "Plus if I really wanted to send that worthless excuses for your mate into another dimension, I would have done it the first time I saw him but I didn't want to listen to you complain so I kept him around."  
  
Bulma stood up and walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at his facial features. She had always had a little crush on him and wondered if he might be a better kisser than Yamcha in fact she was willing to put a little money on that fact.  
  
Just then Yamcha walked into the kitchen and instantly grew jealous.  
  
"So this is what happens when I'm not around."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta spun around quickly both of them had looks of shock on their faces as if they had been caught kissing or something.  
  
"Yamcha, it's not what you think!" Bulma started to walk towards him but he stepped away. "So." Yamcha began with his hands placed firmly on his hips staring at Vegeta.  
  
"This is what you came to do huh? First you impose on my girlfriend and her family then when I'm gone you try and take her from me?"  
  
Vegeta's face of shock grew; he couldn't believe what Yamcha was saying.  
  
"Me? The great prince of the saiyans, like an unworthy earth woman?" Vegeta laughed, throwing his head back violently with his hands on his stomach.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with both rage and anger in her eyes. Finally she got so mad that she smacked Vegeta on the forehead and stormed past Yamcha punching him in the ribs as she walked by. 


	2. Enter Goku

Bulma was glad to get away from the two "men" who made her very angry earlier. She walked across the yard to her lab where she typed in the password and with a quick swish was able to enter her own privet get away.  
  
Vegeta sat at the kitchen table and stared at the burnt noodles that lay in front of him. "Damn that woman, why couldn't have cooked something before she stormed out?" He frowned and went to the fridge to see if he could come up with something edible before he starved to death.  
  
Bulma was well on her way to making a big discovery when she heard a knock at her door. "Damn, that must be Vegeta coming here to complain about how hungry he is, maybe if I ignore him he'll go away" she thought to herself and continued working.  
  
~*32 knocks later*~  
  
Bulma was getting annoyed by all of this, she stomped to the door, flung it open and said "Listen asshole, I don't care how fucking hungry you are now leave me alone!!!"  
  
When she noticed who it was standing there, her face instantly grew five shades of red.  
  
Goku's mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of his head.  
  
"Am I interrupting something Bulma?" Goku felt bad for knocking so much.  
  
"No Goku, it's just that I thought you were Vegeta and I'm not in the mood to deal with him."  
  
"Anything I can do to help you?" Goku gave his priceless child-like grin that Bulma always liked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm ok, come on in."  
  
Bulma sat at her computer and began typing her codes in for her new project.  
  
Goku came up behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders, sending a cold chill down her spine and he began to give her shoulders a deep massage.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she felt the knots disappear.  
  
"MMMMM Goku that feels so good!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it and there's plenty more where that came from if you'll do me a favor."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" "Can I stay here tonight? Chi-chi isn't expecting me home for another week and I just need some place to relax."  
  
"Sure Goku, we have a lot of places for you to stay in. Come on I'll show you to your room."  
  
The both exited her lab, into the house and up the stairs.  
  
"Hold of for a second, for some reason all of our guest rooms are full of boxes, stay right there and I'll be back." She said giving him a quick pat on the shoulder and then made her way down the stairs.  
  
After a few minuets Vegeta came up the stairs and glared at Goku, "What are you doing her Kakarroto?"  
  
"Well I told Chi-chi that I was going away for two weeks to relax and I've already been gone one so I asked Bulma if I could stay here."  
  
"You better stay out of my way or I'll.."  
  
"I'm sorry Goku but it seems like we don't have any rooms, but I figured since Vegeta has the master guest room that you two can share." Bulma said making her way up the stairs.  
  
"WHAT?! Woman are you crazy? I can't share a room with that baka!!"  
  
Goku put his arm around Vegeta's neck making him scowl, "Oh come on Veggie it'll be fun!"  
  
"No!" he said pushing Goku's arm away. "The only one worthy enough to even sleep in the same room as me is my princess."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, picked up Vegeta's right hand, looked at it and said "Well goodnight princess Vegeta."  
  
Goku began to laugh so hard that he almost fell over until Bulma grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on Goku since you can't stay with the royal couple, then you can stay with me."  
  
Goku's eyes grew wide as he entered Bulma's beautiful bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
Vegeta stood still, looking at his hand wondering what she meant by her actions. Suddenly it clicked; Vegeta turned around, stomped into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Wow Bulma you've got a really nice room and I like your fur rug, but there's only one bed."  
  
"I know Goku but I'm sure that won't be an inconvenience for you will it?" She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyes.  
  
Goku instantly blushed and stepped away from her. "Bulma I'm happily married and I have a son."  
  
Bulma blushed and began to laugh. "Oh Goku you're so silly" She reached for the small box on her bedside table, picked it up and took out a capsule.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just watch" she pushed on the capsule and tossed it on the floor, and then a twin size bed with red sheets, blanket and pillows appeared.  
  
"Bulma that is so cool, but I think I'm a little too big for it."  
  
"I know that bed is for me."  
  
"You sure you want to give me your bed?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure Goku."  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed still looking at his hand and listening to the conversation that went on across the hall. He had often wondered what it would be like if that was him in there. Being able to hold her hips like he was Yamcha do often, running his hand through her hair and having his lips pressed against hers.  
  
Bulma and Goku had been sitting on her bed and listening to music. Bulma had the cover of the CD in her hand, searching for a song when Goku felt the urge to be playful. He reached over, grabbed the CD cover from Bulma's hands and took off running.  
  
"Goku, give that back." She jumped off the bed and ran following Goku's laugh.  
  
After quite some time, Bulma managed to steal her case back from Goku and ran for her room.  
  
Vegeta was getting tired of all the noise that was going on outside of his room and decided to see what was happening. He opened his door and walked into the hall when he saw Bulma running towards him not paying any attention to where she was going and **SMACK** Much to their surprise they found themselves kissing even though secretly this is what they always wanted, they never dreamed it would happen like this. They remained like that, looking into each others eyes for at least 2 minuets until Bulma closed her eyes when she felt Vegeta push his tongue into her mouth. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, his grip was soft yet firm which made Bulma melt.  
  
"Hey Bulma Where are you?" Goku's voice was coming up the stairs and the two quickly pulled away both blushing.  
  
"There you are!" Goku gave a big smile. "I found a movie we can watch if you want to."  
  
"Sure Goku that sounds great." She smiled at Vegeta who was looking down and frowning. "You want to come in my room and watch the movie too Vegeta?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, he knew he wanted to go with her badly but once again his pride took control. "Ha! Watch a stupid moving picture of humans? I wouldn't waste my time." With that he turned and entered his room. When the door was shut, he leaned against it and smiled a true saiyan smile for once in a long, long time. 


	3. Movies and bedtime

"Goku before we watch the movie, I'm going to brush my teeth and get into my pajamas."  
  
"Ok Bulma, Hey do you want some popcorn?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great."  
  
Bulma went into her bathroom and took her top and jeans off. Then she went for her toothbrush and toothpaste and began bushing her teeth.  
  
Goku went downstairs, put the popcorn in the microwave and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge for a glass of milk.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, are you going to watch the movie with me and Bulma?"  
  
"Oh fine! I will if you two quit bugging me about it." Vegeta was actually glad that Goku asked him that way he could be around Bulma without being obvious that he liked her.  
  
Goku got up, took the bag of popcorn out, opened the bag and poured it into a bowl.  
  
"Come on Vegeta lets go." Goku grabbed he bowl and went up the stairs.  
  
Bulma had just finished taking her hair down and slipping into her cotton, almost see-though night gown when she saw Goku enter her room and much to her surprise being followed by Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, did you change your mind?"  
  
Vegeta just shrugged and left her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked handing Bulma the bowl of popcorn.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure Goku."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to change now."  
  
"I don't mind at all, I'll put the movie in."  
  
Bulma crawled across the spare bed and put the movie in.  
  
When Vegeta entered the room, he had a very nice view in front of him. He cleared his throat and had a small smile on his face when he saw Bulma turn to look at him and blush.  
  
Bulma sat on her bed holding the remote and patted the bed making a gesture for Vegeta to sit next to her.  
  
Vegeta hesitated at first but then sat down beside her.  
  
Bulma grabbed a handful of popcorn, tilted her head back and tossed a piece in the air and caught it in her mouth.  
  
Vegeta of course was fascinated with this new human activity and decided to try it himself. He took a piece from the bowl and tossed it into the air. When it came time for him to catch it, he missed. Vegeta looked confused for a second and then tried it again.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the cute saiyan beside her trying to catch the popcorn in his mouth. When she knew he was getting irritated, she grabbed the piece from Vegeta, threw it up and again caught it in her mouth. After she did that she looked at Vegeta and winked.  
  
"Ready for the movie when you are Bulma."  
  
Bulma looked over at Goku who was walking towards her and couldn't help but blush when she caught herself checking out her long time friend. She didn't understand it but for some reason seeing him only wearing red boxers made her very flushed.  
  
Vegeta noticed the pink in her cheeks and decided to take advantage of the situation. He stood up and took off his armor making sure he got her attention and of course like so many times before, he did. This was his moment to be in control and with that he slowly pulled his outfit off only allowing Bulma to see a little at a time.  
  
Bulma made sure Goku wasn't looking and continued to stare at Vegeta's rock hard body. She took a deep breath and held it until she thought she was going to pass out when she saw Vegeta standing there in front of her with nothing but black silk boxers, instantly her heart began to race.  
  
"Hey you guys, I fast forwarded through the previews so we could get to the movie faster."  
  
Vegeta frowned because he knew for some reason that idiot always had to ruin things for him. He sat down next to Bulma and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ok Goku start the movie." Bulma said smiling at Goku and leaning back against two pillows.  
  
They had been at least 20 minuets into the movie when Bulma began to get cold.  
  
"Hey you two, can you move for a sec? I want to get under the covers." Bulma said, tugging at the comforter.  
  
Both saiyans stood up and Bulma crawled under the covers followed by Goku. "I'm starting to get cold myself." Goku said flashing a big smile as he tucked the covers under his arms.  
  
Again Vegeta saw a perfect chance to take control. He sighed and got into the blankets, smirking on the inside yet keeping a serious look upon his face.  
  
"Are you cold too Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta said nothing and started to watch the movie.  
  
Towards the middle of the movie, Bulma felt something against her leg. She looked at Goku then at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta gave her a hard glare hinting that it was him and to keep watching the movie. She did just that feeling his hand slide up her leg and under her nightgown she only prayed that Goku wasn't paying attention to them.  
  
Vegeta continued his exploration of Bulma's body and stopped when he reached her thong. He looked over at her making sure what he was doing pleased her and continued when he saw the smile imprinted on her face.  
  
Bulma continued to watch the movie but felt like she would die if she could not scream when she felt Vegeta move her thong to one side, rub her clit and insert the tips of his fingers inside her.  
  
Goku began to get hot and tossed the blankets off of him. Instantly Vegeta stopped what he was doing and pulled his hand away so Goku wouldn't know.  
  
"Are you ok Goku?" Bulma asked putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, just hot that's all."  
  
Bulma patted his arm and continued to watch the movie, slightly disappointed that Vegeta had stopped.  
  
When it was close to the end of the movie, Bulma was out like a light. Goku looked over at her and smiled, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she Vegeta?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Bulma, isn't she wonderful?"  
  
"Whatever Kakarotto."  
  
"I'm serious Vegeta; you can't look at her and not feel something." He moved her hair away from her face. "I mean when I'm around her, all my problems disappear and I feel so warm and safe."  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku in disbelief  
  
Goku stood up, leaned over, picked Bulma up and held her in his arms. "She's such a great friend too." He laid her down on the guest bed and tucked her in. "Yamcha sure is lucky." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Bulma Chan and sweet dreams." He looked over at Vegeta who pretended to be asleep and decided it was time for bed too. He shut the light and TV off and crawled into the bed Bulma gave him.  
  
When Vegeta was sure Goku was out he crawled over to the guest bed and studied Bulma under the moonlight. He couldn't help but notice how right Goku was. ~She is beautiful and I do feel different just looking and being next to her but Kakarotto is wrong about one thing.Yamcha is not lucky because I want this woman, my woman all to myself.~ Vegeta lifted the covers and crawled in with her. "Goodnight.Bulma." With that, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
20 Minuets later, Bulma's window opened and suddenly Yamcha flew into her room. 


	4. A saiyan with feelings

Yamcha noticed that Bulma wasn't alone and grew angry when he saw Vegeta next to her.  
  
"Bulma, wake up." Yamcha tried to wake her but she was too far into her dream to come back to reality.  
  
Yamcha moved the covers off of Bulma and picked her up. When he spotted Goku sleeping in her bed he got so upset that he almost dropped her. *What does she think she's doing? I am her boyfriend and this is what she does to me? Well not anymore Miss Bulma Briefs, you can only belong to one person and that's me!" He thought to himself as he exited her room with Bulma in his arms.  
  
When Bulma woke up the next morning she found herself in Vegeta's room all alone.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Bulma thought to herself as she got out of bed and made her way downstairs.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she saw Goku and Yamcha sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Bulma!" Goku said in his usual cheery voice.  
  
"Morning Goku." Bulma replied giving him a small smile. "Yamcha, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, my house is being sprayed for bugs and I'm not allowed back for 2 to 3 weeks so when I told your mom last night, she said I could stay here. Plus I wanted to be closer to you."  
  
"Umm.Ok that answers one of my questions. My other one is do you two know why I awoke in Vegeta's bed?"  
  
Just then Vegeta walked in and everyone stared at him.  
  
"WHAT!" he snapped and went to the fridge for some orange juice.  
  
Everyone's attention went to Yamcha as he began to speak.  
  
"Well Bulma, I came over last night about 12:00am and I in through your window, like I told you I'd be back after practice. So when I saw you in bed I thought you would want a bigger bed so I put you in Vegeta's bed, but I hope you don't mind but I slept in the same bed."  
  
Bulma blushed when she heard Yamcha say that.  
  
Vegeta turned to face the three of them with his juice in his hand and a scowl on his face. "Oh great now I'm going to have to burn my sheets."  
  
"Over my alive body you will." Bulma said.  
  
"What's wrong with them sleeping in your bed Vegeta?" Goku asked stuffing doughnuts in his mouth.  
  
"Are you crazy Kakarotto? It's bad enough the woman was in there and now knowing desert rat here was in it too is disgusting, who knows where he's been." After that he began drinking.  
  
"Well you might have a problem with me in your bed but you must not have minded if Bulma was there considering I saw you in the same bed as her last night."  
  
Vegeta nearly choked to death when he heard what Yamcha had said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma jumped up so fast that she knocked over the table and sent Goku crashing to the floor, doughnuts and all.  
  
"That's impossible Yamcha." Goku began as he picked himself and the table off the floor. "Vegeta was asleep before I was and he was in the same bed as me."  
  
Vegeta nearly choked again and stomped out of the room heading towards the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta quickly punched in the access code and walked inside. He stopped suddenly when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Am I really that obvious?" He stared at himself for a while, took a deep breath, let it out slowly and began to speak again. "Darn you woman, if you didn't make me feel this way I would have conquered the Earth by now, but no, it always has to be your way so now I have feelings for you." He scowled at his words. "Maybe if I just told her I'd feel better and get on with more important things." He cleared his throat and began to practice. "Woman I.Listen I know I've..Bulma we've known each other...Bulma, I know I've been acting so mean but the truth is there's something you should know."  
  
"And what would that be Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned quickly to see Bulma standing in the open doorway. Without thinking he put his hand up and drew his power into a ball.  
  
Bulma stood scared stiff for a minuet or two then relaxed when he put his hand down. "Easy Vegeta I come in peace."  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened and he turned away from her.  
  
"Can I talk to you Vegeta?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Come over here and sit with me Vegeta." She grabbed two chairs and sat in one.  
  
Vegeta turned slowly and just stared at her.  
  
Bulma, feeling braver than usual, stood up, walked over to Vegeta and took his hand in hers, looking deep into his eyes. "Listen, I wanted to ask you about what happened during the movie and why you were in my bed with me last night."  
  
Vegeta sighed as he felt his pride slip into the darkness. "Bulma, there is a reason for everything in life and now since I've met you I've found out that there is a reason why I'm here."  
  
Bulma felt her heart melt as clung onto every word coming from this shallow Saiyan.  
  
Suddenly Piccolo walked through the door. "Bulma, is Goku here?"  
  
When Vegeta noticed Piccolo his pride rushed back and hit him so fast that he almost fell over. He stepped away from Bulma and scowled.  
  
"Yea, he's in the house, why?"  
  
"Chi-Chi is looking for him and she's really angry." He turned and walked into the Briefs' house.  
  
Bulma turned back to Vegeta waiting to hear him finish what he was saying. "Now where were we?" She took his hand again.  
  
Vegeta's pride took complete control no matter how hard he tried to push it away. He pulled his hand away and walked out of the gravity room.  
  
"Wha?" Bulma stood in complete shock then grew angry. "OOOOO that asshole, I can't believe him! I should have known he could never have real feelings. I must have looked so stupid!" With that she walked across the yard and into her house. 


	5. Proposal to Bulma and something new

Bulma was ready to go up to her room and relax when she saw Chi-Chi yelling in the living room.  
  
"Piccolo where is he?!"  
  
Piccolo tried his best to remain calm but it wasn't working.  
  
"Hiya Chi-Chi what's going on?" Bulma said in a cheerful voice hoping it would calm her down.  
  
"Where is my Goku?! I want to know where he is right now!!!"  
  
"Chi-Chi settle down, there's no reason to get all worked up over nothing."  
  
"NOTHING?! You try looking for your missing husband which you love so much. Oh wait I forgot you don't have one so you wouldn't know!!!" Chi-Chi said charging at Bulma ready to hit her until Piccolo stopped her.  
  
"Hey! Watch it I didn't do anything to you."  
  
"NO?! Of course not miss perfect, you just up and stole my husband!"  
  
"Stole? What are you talking about chi-chi he came here and asked if he could stay."  
  
"Yea right, my Goku ask to stay with you? You're crazy!"  
  
"Fine if you don't believe me ask him yourself." Bulma pointed to Goku who was just entering the living room.  
  
"Ummm hi Chi-Chi." Goku said rubbing his eyes. (he had obviously been asleep)  
  
"Goku! Where have you been? I was so worried about you. Come on Goku get in the car and lets go."  
  
"I don't want to." Goku said in a child-like voice.  
  
"What?!" Both Bulma and Chi-Chi were shocked by his answer.  
  
"I said I don't want to leave."  
  
"Goku, what has gotten into you? You belong at home with me and Gohan or have you forgotten about us?"  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten you or Gohan, it's just that I.what I mean is that we.Umm Chi-Chi can we go outside and talk?" Goku said noticing everyone staring at him.  
  
"Sure we can Goku but whatever you have to say it better be good or I swear I'll." Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to finish when she was being led out the door by Goku as fast as he could go.  
  
"What has gotten into both of them?" Bulma asked looking at Yamcha in surprise.  
  
"I don't know babe but whatever it is I'm sure it will work out in the end.for all of us." Yamcha put his hands on Bulma's hips and looked deep into her blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha suddenly got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out in front of her.  
  
"Bulma, we have been together a long time and I hate seeing you around all these other guys who drool all over you, I know you have always wanted to belong to one man, together Bulma I know we can be so happy and I promise to love you until the end of time. So Bulma, will you marry me?"  
  
Bulma couldn't answer because she was so surprised and shocked by what Yamcha had done just now. She had always dreamed of being married to Yamcha but it was all happening so fast.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand couldn't believe what he had just heard, he had been at the top of the stairs enjoying the sounds of angry people below until he heard what Yamcha asked Bulma. ~*This isn't fair! Just when I was getting somewhere with that woman and dumb ass down there had to pull this stunt. I know he's up to something, there's no way he actually wants to marry her or maybe he really does but she'll never say yes..will she?*~  
  
"Oh Yamcha this is the best thing that's ever happened to me since that time when.well this is actually the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
Vegeta grew very angry. ~*No!!! Woman you can't do this, not now. You don't love him, and he doesn't love you because I.*~ He stopped thinking for a moment to take in Bulma's true beauty, a side of her he had never seen before. It was something that Vegeta couldn't let go of it pulled him in, closer to her and he actually liked it. ~*Woman, I love you, Yes I Vegeta prince of all the Sayians. You can't say yes to him not yet..I know, I'll stop her from saying anything until I tell her how I feel..Yes that's brilliant Vegeta.*~ Suddenly his pride got the best of him. ~*HA! Who am I kidding? I don't want some idiot earth woman, I could do a lot better than her! Go ahead woman say yes see if I care.*~  
  
"YES! Yes Yamcha I will marry you!!" Bulma said her eyes lighting up as Yamcha slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you Bulma." Yamcha said smiling and looking deep into her eyes again.  
  
"I love you too Yamcha."  
  
With that the both of them kissed and held on to each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Vegeta ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He quickly rushed over to his bed and violently threw himself down onto it as if he was punishing himself for not stopping Bulma. *~"Yes, Yes Yamcha I will marry you."*~ Those words repeated in Vegeta's head for almost an hour, cutting him inside deeper and deeper until he was disturbed by Yamcha's laughter.  
  
Vegeta got out of bed and quietly made his way across the hall to Bulma's closed bedroom door. He leaned against it and listened to what went on inside.  
  
"Sara, yea babe don't worry about a thing..of course we can meet up tonight.sure I'll do that only if you go down on me again just like you did the night before.oh yea it felt great, I can't wait to have your lips around me again..what? You know I'll get you anyway you want me to..Bulma?....don't even worry about her, I've got her fooled big time.I guess it's mean but she'll never know so it's no big deal right?...OK sweetie I'll see you at 10:30 tonight...I love you too, bye."  
  
~*Sara? I don't believe this!!! I was right that jerk off is up to no good and he's going to hurt that woman.MY woman if I don't do something quick!*~ Vegeta moved away from the door and ran down the stairs. 


	6. Protection from a broken heart?

Hey all!!! I haven't been writing much of a beginning like most have so I decided that now was a good time to. I hope you are all enjoying my fan fiction and I'd like to thank all of you who have been reviewing my story. Remember I do not own DBZ but I do own Sara, she's my personal made up character. Thanks again and be prepared for lemons and fighting. ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
  
  
Goku came inside the house, looking for Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma, where are you?"  
  
"Right here Goku!" Bulma said with the biggest smile he had ever seen plastered on her face.  
  
"Wow you look happy, what happened to you?"  
  
"Look!" Bulma showed Goku her engagement ring.  
  
"That's beautiful Bulma but doesn't the ring on that finger mean your going to get married?"  
  
"Yes it does Goku and yes I am."  
  
"You are? To who?" Goku asked with a surprised look.  
  
"Yamcha, he asked me an hour ago." Bulma said admiring the ring.  
  
"Congratulations Bulma I'm very happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Goku."  
  
"So where is Yamcha anyways?"  
  
"Oh, he went upstairs to my room to get his CD so we can listen to it down here."  
  
"I see. Oh I almost forgot, I talked to chi-chi and she said I could stay here another week. I'm glad she saw things my way for once, you don't mind if I stay here still do you?"  
  
"Not at all Goku. Hey, have you seen Vegeta?"  
  
"No, I've been outside this whole time and I didn't see the gravity machine on so he must be in the house somewhere."  
  
"Yea, he's probably asleep. Well Goku how about you and me go look in the cookbooks to see if we can find something to make in honor of my engagement and that you get to stay longer, we'll have a real big party just the 4 of us."  
  
"What about the others, can't we invite them?"  
  
"Sure Goku, your job will be to invite everyone and I'll find the food."  
  
"Great, this is going to be fun!"  
  
Goku went to the phone and started calling up all their friends for the party while Bulma went into the kitchen.  
  
"Now lets see..here we go, there are a lot of good recipes in this book."  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table and began to flip through the book when Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Woman we need to talk." Vegeta said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.  
  
"I know Vegeta, you're hungry but don't worry. We are having a big party tonight so there will be lots of food for you." She said not looking away from the book.  
  
"Well, I am hungry but that's not what we need to talk about."  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta's deep frown and figured something was truly wrong.  
  
"OK Vegeta, have a seat and let's talk."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Not here woman lets go somewhere else."  
  
"Where did you have in mind Vegeta?"  
  
"Follow me." Vegeta said walking out the back door.  
  
Bulma politely followed him, her mind racing with ideas of what Vegeta had to say.  
  
Vegeta tapped in the code for the gravity machine and walked inside, Bulma followed quietly.  
  
"Alright Vegeta here we are and no one can here us so tell me."  
  
Vegeta thought for a second about how he was going to break the news that Yamcha was a cheater.  
  
"Woman, I know about you and that desert rat becoming mates but there's something you should know about him."  
  
"Like what Vegeta?"  
  
"Well after I spent some time in my room, I heard your "man" talking on the phone so I decided to listen in on his conversation."  
  
"You did what?! Oh I don't believe this Vegeta, you brought me all the way out here to tell me how you invaded someone's privacy? Well I don't want to hear it!" With that she walked out of the gravity machine and stormed into the house.  
  
"Damn you woman!!!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs, angered by her reaction to the beginning of his story.  
  
"Hey Bulma, is everything ok?" Goku asked as he noticed the shade of red on Bulma's face.  
  
"Yes everything's fine Goku don't worry about it, Vegetas' just being an ass hole, nothing unusual."  
  
"Well what did he do?"  
  
"I'll tell you what he did, he..well I mean to say that when.." Bulma couldn't finish because when she thought about it, he really didn't do anything wrong. "It's not important Goku lets just focus on that party huh?"  
  
"Alright Bulma." Goku said picking up the phone again.  
  
~*That idiotic woman! I can't believe her!!! Who does she think she is walking out on me like that even when I try to help her? Well I don't care if he does cheat on her but I'm still going to take care of that bastard at least this time I have a reason to get rid of him.*~ Vegeta thought as he started to train.  
  
Bulma was wondering what Vegeta was going to tell her so she decided to talk to Yamcha to see if he had any answers. She made her way quickly up the stairs and walked into her bedroom. Yamcha was looking for his CD case.  
  
"Hey there cutie!" Bulma said with a wink.  
  
"Hi Bulma, have you seen the case to my CD?"  
  
"Yea, it's over here." Bulma picked up the case off of her TV and handed it to Yamcha.  
  
"Thanks babe."  
  
"No problem. Yamcha, there's something I need to ask you about." Bulma said turning away from him.  
  
"Really? Well go ahead." Yamcha said worried that she overheard his conversation on the telephone.  
  
"Well, Vegeta wanted to tell me something and I kind of walked out on him but he started to say something about listening to you through my bedroom door just a little bit ago and well, I was wondering if you know what he might have been trying to tell me."  
  
"Huh? Vegeta was listening to me? Well I don't know what he heard but rests assure that he will be punished for trying to interfere in my, well actually our life now." Yamcha said walking past Bulma and out the door.  
  
Bulma went back down stairs where she found Goku lounging on the couch and flipping through the channels on the radio.  
  
"Being lazy gets you no where Goku." Bulma said with a cute giggle.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Bulma. I was just trying to find some music for tonight." Goku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's ok Goku, I was only kidding. Hey, do you want to go with me to the mall and find some things we need for the Party?"  
  
"Sure, Bulma, that sounds like fun!"  
  
"Great, I'll go get the car capsule and we'll be on our way."  
  
Bulma and Goku went outside in the front yard where Bulma pushed the capsule, threw it on the ground and suddenly an air car appeared. Both of them got in and with a swoosh they were off to the mall.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Vegeta had just got done training and was entering the house when he saw Yamcha staring at him.  
  
"What do you want Yuck-ma?" Vegeta said walking past him.  
  
"I want you to stay the fuck away from me and Bulma vegetable boy."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"She told me that you tried to tell her something and if it's what I think it is you better not tell or you'll be paying a visit to other world." Yamcha said ready to hit Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta simply threw his head back and laughed at the idea of Yamcha even touching him. "Well Ya-Ya first of all the woman whom you wish me not to have contact with can make up her own damn mind about who she wants to talk to and second of all.." Vegeta put his hand up to Yamcha's face and started gathering energy. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest, mostly yours if you pick one woman and stay with her because I guarantee that your soon-to-be mate will find out about your play thing and I won't have to say a word." Vegeta put his hand down when he saw that Yamcha had his eyes closed and was sweating badly.  
  
Yamcha watched in both fear and rage as Vegeta walked up the stairs and into his room. He didn't quite know what Vegeta had meant by Bulma was going to find out and Vegeta wasn't going to say anything but figured that Vegeta was simply bluffing. With that, Yamcha picked up the phone and began dialing Sara's number. 


	7. Preperatons for the party

Hey it's me again!!! I'm on a roll tonight, I'm so into this story and I hope you are too. Things look a little messy for Bulma right now, is she really ready to make a true commitment with Yamcha? What is Vegeta going to do if things get worse?...Stay tuned.  
  
Again I'd like to thank all of you who are supporting me and my story I promise I'll try not to let you down! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW:  
  
After a long 3 hours of shopping, Bulma and Goku returned to her house and began decorating for the party.  
  
"Did you call everyone Goku?" Bulma asked as she started to prepare the food.  
  
"Yeah I did Bulma, everyone is coming even Chi-Chi and Gohan!" Goku said with a bright smile.  
  
"Great! Now I know we're going to have a lot of fun."  
  
Just then Yamcha walked into the kitchen and put arms around Bulma's waist which made her jump slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, did I scare you?" Yamcha asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh, just a little bit but that's ok I liked it."  
  
"Really? Well you like this then." Yamcha held onto her hips and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Yamcha, put me down!!!" Bulma squealed.  
  
Yamcha put Bulma down lightly so he wouldn't hurt her, then he gave her a long kiss. When they came up for air Yamcha looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Ummm Bulma." Yamcha began, taking her hands in his. "I couldn't help but over hear that you are having a party tonight and well I was wondering if I could invite an old friend who came to visit me."  
  
"Sure why not, the more the merrier." Bulma said with a smile. "But who is it that is coming?"  
  
"Well, her name is Sara and we've been friends for a long time." Yamcha lied.  
  
"Oh..It's a she? I guess that's ok you two are just friends aren't you?" Bulma asked with suspicion.  
  
"Yeah of coarse Bulma, plus you know I belong to you now." Yamcha said pulling her close.  
  
"I know Yamcha, I'm sorry for ever questioning you."  
  
"That's ok babe it's only bride-to-be jitters." Yamcha said softly.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile. She noticed that, that wasn't something she would have expected to hear then again they were going to be married so maybe he had changed a little. Just then Bulma's attention turned to Vegeta when she felt his eyes on her. "Hi Vegeta." Bulma said .  
  
Vegeta didn't say a word he simply walked into the kitchen and began to eat the food that was sitting on the counter.  
  
"Vegeta!! That's for the party tonight, I suggest you don't eat anymore unless you want to go shopping."  
  
Vegeta turned to face Bulma with the carrot in his mouth that he had been munching on.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle, for some reason she liked the way the orange vegetable sat in his mouth.  
  
Vegeta ate the rest of the carrot and walked outside.  
  
"I guess that means he's full." Goku chuckled as he joined Yamcha and Bulma in the kitchen.  
  
"Either that or he doesn't want to go shopping." Bulma laughed along with Goku.  
  
A few hours later, the capsule corp. house was decorated and ready for a party. Balloons and streamers of blue, orange and gold hung from the ceiling. The house smelled of all different kinds off food from rice to chicken and even the smell of the 7 layer chocolate cake filled the kitchen.  
  
Bulma and the other three were busy getting ready when there came a knock at the front door.  
  
Chi-Chi and Gohan smiled as they were greeted by Yamcha.  
  
"Hi Yamcha, are we early?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Well actually you are but come on in." Yamcha said as he stepped way from the door letting the two in.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked taking in the beautiful sites of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I think she's upstairs in her room getting ready." Yamcha said.  
  
"I hope she won't mind that I go up there and pay her a visit." Chi-Chi said taking Gohan's coat off and hanging it in the closet.  
  
"Sure, go right on up, you know where it is."  
  
Chi-Chi took Gohan's hand and walked through the living room and up the stairs. When they almost made it Goku appeared.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi, you look nice tonight." Goku said.  
  
"Thanks Goku, I was about to say the same thing about you, how on Earth did Bulma get you to wear a tux?"  
  
"Well, it was my idea actually." Goku said pulling at his bow tie.  
  
"I'm impressed, this time off is doing you some good I see."  
  
"I told you it's what I really needed. Hey there Gohan, you look handsome."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Gohan said giving his father a hug.  
  
"Umm Goku will you take Gohan for a little bit, I'm going to talk to Bulma."  
  
"Sure I will, come on Gohan lets go."  
  
Chi-Chi continued to walk down the upstairs hallway to the last door on the right and knocked.  
  
"The door's open!" Bulma called from the inside.  
  
Chi-Chi opened the door and was shocked by what she saw.  
  
"Hiya Chi-Chi you look cute, I like that color on you." The blue haired goddess said. Bulma was wearing a long sliver, sleeveless dress. Her hair was up in a bun with small curls hanging down and a small necklace around her neck.  
  
"Wow Bulma, you look terrific! I never saw you look so dazzling!"  
  
Bulma began to blush. "So what brings you by my room so early Chi?'  
  
"Oh! I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you and Yamcha. This is a really big step and actually I never thought this day would come." Chi-Chi laughed slightly.  
  
"I know what you mean Chi." Bulma said as she finished her make-up.  
  
"I was also going to tell you that I'm sorry about trying to hit you and saying things that I know I shouldn't have when I found out that Goku was here."  
  
"That's ok Chi-Chi, you have every right, and you're just being a wife."  
  
"Yes that's true and soon you will be too." ~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Vegeta was getting dressed. He didn't know why he was going to wear a tux or even bother to show up but something inside kept pushing him on. ~Woman I know that the desert rat is going to hurt you on the best day of your life but don't worry, I'll be there for you.~ Vegeta thought as he continued to get ready. 


	8. Ups and downs

Here it is the next chapter. I'm going to update real soon and believe me this is going to get turned upside down and inside out!!!! Until next time have fun reading this chapter. ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi met up with Gohan and Goku downstairs. They all sat in the living room enjoying their conversation and the music.  
  
"Hey Bulma, will you dance with me?" Goku asked when he heard his favorite song come on the radio.  
  
"Umm sure Goku I'd love to."  
  
They both walked to the middle of the floor and began to dance together.  
  
"You look really beautiful tonight Bulma." Goku said taking in every feature of his dancing partner.  
  
"Thanks Goku, you look very handsome yourself."  
  
They continued to dance. Just then, the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Yamcha said as he walked from the kitchen to the door.  
  
Bulma was shocked to see Yamcha wearing his yellow suit. ~*he always wears that thing, but I have to admit he looks good in it tonight..there's something different about him that I just can't put my finger on.*~ she thought as she finished her dance with Goku.  
  
"Hey Yamcha." Came a friendly voice from outside of the door.  
  
"Krillin! I'm so glad you could make it. Oh, hello 18." Yamcha said letting the happy couple in.  
  
"Hi Bulma, wow you look good tonight." Krillin said blushing a little.  
  
"Thanks Krillin so do you. 18 you look very lovely."  
  
"Thanks Bulma." 18 said walking to a chair and sitting down.  
  
"Hiya Krillin old pal." Goku said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Goku how's it going?" Krillin asked shaking Goku's hand.  
  
"It's going great thanks."  
  
Soon after 18 and Krillin arrived so did Tien, chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Launch, and all they're other friends. Everyone said there hellos and went on with the party.  
  
"Bulma." Yamcha walked up to her and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes Yamcha?"  
  
"Can I have this dance?"  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
Yamcha led Bulma out on the "dance floor". It was a slow song one which Bulma liked a lot. Yamcha held Bulma against him feeling the way her hips moved to the beat of the music as she danced.  
  
Bulma laid her head down on Yamchas' shoulder she could smell his cologne, it was her favorite. His body felt so warm against hers, it felt like an old blanket she had, had forever and it felt so right.  
  
Just then Vegeta walked down the stairs and very one stared and Vegeta in a tux. He didn't pay any attention to them and walked down the stairs and leaned up against a wall. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at Bulma. He loved that dress on her, it showed every single curve of her body and it flowed over it perfectly. He continued to watch her and the way she moved.  
  
Bulma noticed Vegeta leaning against the wall. He looked absolutely amazing. Bulma could feel her heart pace go up when she first saw him. For some reason her breath was taken away just by the sight of him, she felt something completely different from the way she had felt when Yamcha held her. She felt a longing, something pulled at her heart and she wanted to follow it but she knew it would only lead to trouble.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Bulma it was wonderful." Yamcha said and kissed her softly.  
  
After the kiss, Bulma simply looked up at him and smiled. She looked over at Vegeta and noticed that he was rubbing the back of his neck. It was obvious that something was wrong with him.  
  
"Hey Yamcha can we talk to you for a sec?" Goku said signaling for Yamcha to join the group of guys.  
  
"Yea sure guys, I'm coming." Yamcha said then looked at Bulma. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, not at all, go on and have fun you might not be able to have much once your tied down to me." Bulma said chuckling lightly  
  
After Yamcha left Bulma walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey are you alright Vegeta?" Bulma asked  
  
"Huh? Yea woman I'm fine but this thing is too tight." Vegeta said pulling at his collar.  
  
"Well here silly why don't you just do this." Bulma said unbuttoning his top button.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in shock and amusement he like what she was doing to him.  
  
"Still too tight woman." He said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma unbuttoned another button. She kept her eyes on him, she began to get lost in his ebony eyes and the way they sparkled when they met hers.  
  
"Is...Is that better Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a whisper.  
  
"Much better." Vegeta whispered back.  
  
Bulma stood there holding on the part of his shirt she had just unbuttoned. She didn't want to let go, they were so close. She wanted her lips against his, she wanted him to hold her body against his and never let go. Bulma suddenly snapped out of her trance when she heard the door bell ring.  
  
"I got it, I got it." Yamcha yelled as he ran for the front door and opened it quickly.  
  
There stood a woman about Bulma's age with long blonde hair, Blue eyes (not as pretty as Bulma's) and a great smile. She was short but had a nice figure which was something Yamcha loved about girls. She wore an all pink short dress with long sleeves and sparkles all over.  
  
"You're finally here Sara!" Yamcha said glowing when he saw his beautiful "play toy".  
  
"I'm sorry I'm a little bit late but I had some business to attend to, I hope you understand." Sara said playfully.  
  
"It's no problem at all, come on in." Yamcha said putting his hand around her hip and guiding her into the house.  
  
Bulma let go of Vegeta and turned around to notice the new girl in her house. When Vegeta saw her, he instantly grew a deep frown.  
  
"Hey Bulma come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Yamcha said.  
  
"Woman, don't..there's something I need to tell you." Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's arm.  
  
"Vegeta let go of me, its ok she's only a friend of his." Bulma said putting her hand on his.  
  
Vegeta let go slowly looking deep into Bulma's eyes and sighing. Bulma walked up to Yamcha and smiled at the new girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sara."  
  
"Hello, I'm Bulma. It's nice to meet you." Bulma said studying the girl in front of her. For some reason she didn't like her but decided not to judge her so quickly.  
  
"Wow Yamcha, I didn't know your house was this big." Sara said to Yamcha.  
  
"Well, actually Sara it's."  
  
Sara turned to Bulma cutting Yamcha off, "You must be so excited that you're living in this wonderful house with Yamcha."  
  
"I'm sure I would be happy but."  
  
"But she hasn't moved in quite yet, her parents are wanting her to wait till after she's married to move in." Yamcha said stepping on Bulma's foot.  
  
Bulma was so mad that she wanted to slap Yamcha so hard that his head spun around but was stopped by Goku.  
  
"Come on Bulma lets dance again." Goku said taking her hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance Sara?" Yamcha asked with a sexy grin on his face.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Sara said biting down on her lower lip a little bit.  
  
All four went to the middle of the living room and began to dance. Bulma couldn't take her eyes off of Yamcha and Sara; she grew even angrier when Yamcha moved his hands down to Sara's hips.  
  
"Bulma, are you ok?" Goku asked noticing that Bulma looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Huh? Yea I'm fine, just watery eyes Goku." She said hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.  
  
Goku didn't say anything but knew that something was bothering her.  
  
"Do you think she suspects anything Yamcha?" Sara said cuddling up to Yamcha.  
  
"I sure hope not. It was almost a close call earlier because Vegeta heard our conversation."  
  
"Vegeta? Who's that?"  
  
"The guy leaning against the wall over there."  
  
"Oh, I see well he doesn't look like much of a threat." Sara said staring at Vegeta.  
  
"Well he's a lot worse than he seems, he has already tried to tell Bulma but I stopped him."  
  
"Good for you Yamcha. Let's just hope he won't try anything tonight." Sara said running her fingers through Yamcha's hair. 


	9. Trouble

I'm back!!! That sounded kind of scary but anywho here is next chapter in my crazy little story. This chapter was a tad bit hard to write but it's gonna get better in the next few chapters. I know it doesn't seem like a Bulma and Vegeta story but trust me it will be. For those of you who think you know how this is going to end let me reassure you that you're no where close, like the saying goes "it's going to get worse before it gets better." Enjoy! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
  
  
Yamcha and Sara kept dancing as the music continued to play. They both looked into each others' eyes as if they were falling in love.  
  
"Yamcha sweetie, why are you still going out with that Bulma girl if you're so interested in me?" Sara asked sweetly.  
  
"You see Sara, it's like this. Bulma is the richest girl in the world so I figure I would get into her family and then when the moment is right, take all her money and run away with you." Yamcha said as he held her closer.  
  
"I get it now, but I don't like the idea of you and her together." Sara said looking up at him pouting.  
  
"I know Sara babe but we are going to have to do this if we want the money. Besides you have a job to do remember?"  
  
"Yea I know, you want me to get Vegeta out of the way." Sara said with a sigh.  
  
"That's right and I know you won't let me down will you?" Yamcha asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"No Yamcha, I won't let you down." Sara said smiling at him.  
  
"That's my girl, I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too Yamcha."  
  
. and continued their dance.  
  
"Thanks, for the dance again Bulma." Goku said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.  
  
"No problem, but Goku why do you keep asking me to dance when Chi-Chi is here, don't you want to dance with her?"  
  
"Well, actually Bulma if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" Goku asked softly.  
  
"I can't make any promises I don't intend to keep but I will certainly try." Bulma said preparing herself for what Goku was going to say.  
  
"Hummmm. Ok Bulma I'll tell you. Yamcha paid me to dance with you all night." Goku said looking at the floor.  
  
"He did what?! Why would he do such a thing?" She asked mostly to herself.  
  
"Oh Bulma, I know this is going to be hard to ask, but please don't say anything to him." Goku said pleading with her.  
  
Bulma sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Ok Goku, I won't say anything."  
  
"Won't say what?" Yamcha asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Nothing." Goku said as he saw Bulma jump in surprise.  
  
"Oh sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you." Yamcha said putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's alright; I wasn't scared just a little startled that's all." Bulma said smiling up at Yamcha.  
  
"Well, I came over here to see if you wanted to go someplace and talk for a little bit, just you and me since we haven't really spent much time together." Yamcha said smoothly looking in her eyes.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." Bulma said looking back into his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, let's go upstairs where no one can bother us." Yamcha said leading her to the staircase.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma and Yamcha walked by wondering what was going on and decided to follow them. Just then he felt a soft touch on his arm which made him snap his head to see who it was.  
  
"Where do you think you're off to so soon?" Sara said winking at Vegeta. "It's none of your business wench." Vegeta said scowling at her.  
  
"Well, someone's moody. Come on I bet all you need is one dance and you'll be in a better mood." Sara said pushing up against him.  
  
Vegeta stared at her. He couldn't help but notice how nice she looked in her pink dress and the way it fit her curves just right.  
  
"See something you like?" Sara said giggling as she noticed Vegeta checking her out.  
  
"Maybe." Vegeta said with a smirk, completely forgetting about Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
"Let's see if I can change that maybe into a yes." Sara cooed in Vegeta's ear sending a chill down his spine as she led him to the "dance floor".  
  
*Meanwhile upstairs in Bulma's room*  
  
Yamcha sat down on the bed followed by Bulma. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Bulma sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" Yamcha asked sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Not a thing Yamcha, I'm just glad we get to spend some time together that's all." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Me too, ever since Sara arrived I noticed that we haven't spent much time together and so now here we are, together." Yamcha said kissing her forehead.  
  
Bulma wanted to ask Yamcha about what Goku told her earlier but she remembered that she told Goku that she wouldn't say anything and decided it was best to keep quiet.  
  
They both just sat there, cuddling and thinking about how their new life together was going to be.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
After the song was over, Sara decided it was time to take things one step further.  
  
"So Vegeta isn't it?" She said putting her arms around his neck ready to dance to the next song.  
  
"Yes. That is my name." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"You're so playful Vegeta, I like that in a man." Sara whispered as she felt Vegeta's hands slide down her body to her hips.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. ~*Why should I worry about that stupid woman when I can have my own fun?*~ Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Well, why don't we go see how playful I can get." Vegeta said with a sexy smirk.  
  
"OOOH, I'd like that." Sara said running her hands over his ass.  
  
Vegeta simply growled in her ear and lead her up stairs to his room.  
  
~* Well, Yamcha told me to get him out of the way for a while and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to wear him out so he can't interfere with our plans.*~ Sara thought as she followed Vegeta. 


	10. Ch 10

Hey Everyone!!! I'm glad to know that you all enjoyed the last chapter but I warn you that this one is not for those of you who like Vegeta, you'll understand once you read it. I will update very, very soon so be prepared. *Vegetas_Woman*  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Sara finally made it up to Vegeta's room. He opened the door and let her go in first; he followed closely and turned on the light, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sara couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the size of the room. ~* Wow, I never knew he had a room as big as this, surely it could easily fit four king size beds with room to spare. But why is he living with Yamcha?*~ Sara thought as she looked at the king size bed that was against the far wall. The room was all red with black silk sheets and blankets on his bed and black curtains covered his windows.  
  
"I take it you like my room." Vegeta said walking up behind her.  
  
"Yes, I do but why do you live with Yamcha?" She asked as she continued to scan the room.  
  
"Yamcha? I don't live with that desert rat, this is the womans' house well actually it belongs to her annoying parents." Vegeta said as he put his arms on her hips.  
  
"Oh, well Yamcha said that this was his place, I should have known that he couldn't afford something as nice as this." Sara said turning around when she felt the sayians touch.  
  
Vegeta said nothing only smirking and pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~*I'm glad this room is so big that way when I finish my job, I can get out of here and fast.*~ Sara thought to herself as she gazed up into Vegetas' dark ebony eyes.  
  
Vegeta pushed Sara against a wall and gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Well Vegeta, aren't you a little eager." Sara said with a small laugh.  
  
"I just want to get this over with." Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?" Sara asked, her smile fading slowly.  
  
"As if you thought I was actually going to fuck you." Vegeta said tightening his grip on her waist to keep her in place.  
  
"Vegeta, let me go!" Sara almost screamed not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Listen here you little bitch, I would never fuck something as nasty as you. I know there is something going on between you and the jerk off and you are going to tell me your little plan." Vegeta hissed at her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta." Sara said as innocently as she could.  
  
"Don't play your little games with me wench, you can't fool me." Vegeta snapped at her.  
  
"Fine, let me go and I'll tell you everything, just don't hurt me." Sara said as a fake tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Vegeta let go of her and Sara did the only thing she could do, she smacked him and ran for the bathroom locking herself inside it.  
  
Vegeta ran after her and nearly broke the door down but decided to wait because he knew she couldn't stay there forever.  
  
*Meanwhile in Bulma's room.*  
  
Yamcha lifted Bulma's chin and kissed her passionately. When Bulma suddenly remembered the party downstairs.  
  
"Yamcha, all of our guests are down there and we are just ignoring them." Bulma said as she pushed her fiancé away from her.  
  
"That's right babe, I completely forgot about them. Do you want to go back to the party and we can continue this tonight?"  
  
Bulma looked into his eyes not wanting to stop but she quietly nodded her head. They both got up and went down stairs to the guests who where busy eating.  
  
*Back in Vegetas' room*  
  
30min. had passed and Vegeta decided that he had, had enough of Sara playing around. He walked to the bath room door and knocked softly.  
  
"Who is it?" Sara asked as she stood next to the door.  
  
"It's Vegeta, open the door." He said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Why should I, your only going to hurt me." Sara said trying to pretend to cry.  
  
"I won't hurt you if you open this door."  
  
"How do I know that for sure?" Sara said with almost an attitude in her voice.  
  
"Because I'm true to my word." Vegeta chuckled softly at what he said. "Plus if you don't come out now, I'll bust down this door and then you will get hurt."  
  
"I need something to drink." Sara said stalling.  
  
"What?! You won't find anything in there but water, help yourself to the sink." Vegeta said trying to get her to come out.  
  
"I don't want water." She said as looked around for a way out but remembered her job and decided it was best to stick with the plan.  
  
Vegeta thought for a second and remembered the bottle of wine and the two glasses he had in there earlier hoping to set the mood and get the woman to take a bath with him. (A/N: I don't why Vegeta really has the wine in there but hey, it's the best I could come up with.)  
  
"There is a glass and a bottle of wine on the top shelf above the mirror you can have that." Vegeta said hoping that would get her to come out.  
  
Suddenly Sara remembered that she had a sleeping potion that Yamcha had given her in case the plan didn't go so well. "I'll only drink it if you drink with me Vegeta." Sara said in a playful voice noticing that there was two glasses.  
  
"Fine I will if it gets you to come out." Vegeta said, his patients wearing thin.  
  
~*Ha! I've got you right where I want you Vegetable head.*~ Sara thought evilly as she took the bottle and glasses off the shelf. She opened the bottle and poured the wine in one of the glasses, then she took out the small tube of white powder and poured it into the wine. She moved the glass around in her hand watching the contents dissolve completely. She poured the wine into the other glass making sure she knew which one had the potion in it.  
  
"Ok I'm ready Vegeta, you can open the door." Sara said taking a deep breath as she watched the door knob turn.  
  
Vegeta opened the door and Sara walked out with a sexy smile and two wine glasses in her hands.  
  
"Here you are Vegeta." She said winking at him as she handed him the glass.  
  
Vegeta took the glass and both began to drink.  
  
~*Geez, I hope this won't kill him, Yamcha said Vegeta was a strong man and needed a lot of potion but this much could kill any regular guy in an instant.*~ Sara thought as she drank the wine and watched Vegeta who gulped it down fast.  
  
"There I kept my word now you little wench, tell me the plan." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I really don't know why you are so interested, unless you have a little crush on that bitch Bulma." Sara said watching Vegeta blink his eyes.  
  
Vegeta was ready to hit her for even saying a thing like that but suddenly began to feel very different. He didn't have a clue about what was happening to him. He started to feel sleepy then every thing began to get distorted.  
  
"What.the.fuck.did you.do to me?" Vegeta said as he stumbled over his own two feet and fell to the floor.  
  
"Good night Vegeta." She said checking his pulse to make sure he was only asleep. When she was sure he was alive she put on her best distressed face and ran down the stairs, smiling underneath. 


	11. Ch 11

Howdy! I know this is probably my shortest chapter but I needed to see how everyone like this one first. I think I could have finished this story long ago but hey, what's the fun in that?! Anywho, enjoy this chapter!!! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
  
  
Sara came down the stairs pretending to cry as she ran up to Bulma.  
  
"Oh Bulma, come quick it's Vegeta." She said as she pointed to the stairs.  
  
Bulma felt her heart sink as soon as she figured something was wrong with Vegeta.  
  
"What happened to him?!" Bulma asked grabing onto Sara's shoulders.  
  
"Well, he took me up to have a little "fun" and well we got to drinking and I think he drank too much because he's lying on the floor and I don't know if he's.if he's.." Sara couldn't finish her sentence with out laughing so she ran to Yamcha and began to "cry" in his arms. She looked up at him and gave him a wink, right away Yamcha was ready to play along with her game.  
  
"Bulma, you better go see if he's ok, I'll stay here with Sara." Yamcha said holding sara close and trying not to laugh himself.  
  
Bulma hesitated a little. Part of her told her to run and help him but part of her was angry that he wanted to have fun with Sara. ~*You like him, don't deny it so get up there and help him.*~ Her mind screamed. With that, Bulma went upstairs slowly making sure no one thought she was rushing to his side.  
  
When Bulma got to the top of the stairs she quietly opened the door and saw the short saiyan lying face first on the middle of the floor. She walked beside him and got on her knees to check his pulse. When she noticed he was still breathing she figured that he just couldn't handle the alcohol and made her way back down stairs.  
  
"How is he?" Chi-Chi asked walking over to her friend.  
  
"He's fine just out. But I think I should help him, I know how bad hangovers can be." She said blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok Bulma you just do that, we all better get home so you can tend to Vegeta." Chi-Chi said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks guys, I promise next Sat. we'll have a cook out." Bulma said as her friends said their good-byes.  
  
"Oh hey Bulma, can I still stay here? I just thought you might want some help with Vegeta." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sure, I can use some help getting him into bed." Bulma said smiling at the thought of putting Vegeta in his bed.  
  
After everyone left Sara and Yamcha decided to stay over for a while and sat on the couch watching tv. While Bulma and Goku were upstairs helping Vegeta. "Ok Goku lets get him into bed." Bulma said as she bent down and tried to lift Vegeta up.  
  
"Here Bulma, don't strain yourself." Goku said as he picked Vegeta up with ease.  
  
Bulma watched in awe. She never really noticed how strong Goku actually was, the way the muscles on his arms bulged out as he lifted Vegeta up. ~*Oh gosh Bulma don't tell me you like him.*~ A voice in the back of her head asked slyly and with that she mentally kicked herself and decided Vegeta was more important than that.  
  
"Where do you want him?" Goku asked looking down at the sleeping saiyan in his arms.  
  
"Over here." Bulma said as she moved the covers of his bed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Goku asked as he laid Vegeta on the bed.  
  
"Well, we need to get him undressed so he's more comfortable and we also need a bowl of warm water." Bulma said hoping Goku would pick the first one.  
  
"Ok I'll go get the water." Goku said leaving the room.  
  
~*Oh great thanks Goku!*~ Bulma screamed in her head as she began to undress Vegeta. After she took off his tux jacket, she unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes widended as she revealed Vegeta's large muscular chest. ~*Wow, I never knew he looked this good.*~ Bulma thought as she took his shirt off and laid it on a nearby chair. Bulma grew a shade of bright red as she knew the time had come to take his pants off. She held her breath and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped is pants. Then she pulled them down slowly revealing red silk boxers. ~*I never knew Vegeta wore boxers.come to think of it, I didn't know sayians wore underwear at all!~* She blushed violently at that thought. After she took his pants off she laid them on his shirt and covered the sleeping prince.  
  
"Here's the water you wanted Bulma." Goku said giving her the bowl.  
  
"Thanks just sit it on his dresser while I go and get a rag."  
  
Goku pulled up a chair on the other side of Vegeta's bed waiting to assist Bulma some more.  
  
Bulma came back into the room and sat on Vegeta's bed beside him with the bowl of water and the rag on his night stand. She dipped the rag in the water and pressed it softly on his forehead, then onto his cheeks and repeated this for a while.  
  
Goku watched as Bulma nursed Vegeta back to health. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was helping someone, her skin glowed under the light of Vegeta's bedroom and he could smell the sent of roses coming from her. ~*Come on Goku, you can't be falling for her, you have Chi-Chi and Gohan not to mention she's going to marry Yamhca soon.*~ Goku thought with a sigh. 


	12. Ch 12

Ha Ha Ha you all seemed to like the last chapter, which makes me very, VERY happy because I know you'll love this one. What is a girl like Bulma going to do in a situation like this? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. I would again like to thank my many reviewers with out you, my story would be nothing. You are all my inspiration!!! Well, have fun reading and I'll see you soon! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
  
  
"Well I did all I could do." Bulma said as she leaned against the headboard of the bed and taking a deep breath.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Goku asked as he watched Bulma's chest fall as she breathed out slowly.  
  
"No, but I think we should let Vegeta get some sleep." Bulma said as she yawned.  
  
"I agree and I think you need some sleep yourself." Goku said as he saw Bulma close her eyes.  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." She said as she looked down at Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Goku asked quietly.  
  
"Me? No, I don't. I can't, I mean I have Yamhca now so it makes it a little impossible to like someone now." Bulma said taking the rag off of Vegeta's forehead.  
  
"Just because you are going to get married doesn't mean that you can't still like someone." Goku said blushing slightly.  
  
"That may be true Goku, but I would never do a thing like cheat on Yamcha." Bulma said standing up and stretching.  
  
Goku did say anything. He just sat back and watched her. ~*I would never ask you to cheat Bulma, but for some reason I'm attracted to you.*~ Goku thought.  
  
Bulma tucked the covers over Vegeta and he turned on his side making Bulma smile.  
  
"Come on Bulma, I'll tuck you in." Goku said walking over to Bulma and putting his hand around her hip guiding her out the door.  
  
Bulma did quite understand why Goku was being so sweet but she was too tired to argue so she went along with it.  
  
They both walked into her room and over to her bed. Bulma moved her cotton covers and crawled into bed as Goku tucked her in.  
  
"Goku.." Bulma said looking into his eyes. They looked just like Vegeta's but with more of friendly look in them.  
  
"Yes Bulma." Goku said moving her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Will you lay in bed with me and talk for a while."  
  
Goku hesitated for a while but noticed that she looked like she was going to have an emotional break down and needed a friend.  
  
"Sure, let's both get into our pajamas and then I'll lay with you until you feel better." Goku said with a soft smile.  
  
They both changed and crawled into bed. Bulma laid her head on Goku's chest and listened to his heart beat which seemed to calm her down.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about Bulma?" Goku asked looking down at her.  
  
"Everything." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Well where do you want to begin?"  
  
"I.I want to know about Yamcha." Bulma said as she closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you think I should marry him?" She asked in a whisper as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Goku didn't know how to tell Bulma what he knew but he had no other choice. "Look at me Bulma." Goku said in a serious voice that made Bulma a bit nervous.  
  
Bulma looked up into Goku's eyes preparing herself for the worse.  
  
Suddenly they heard a "humph" at the door and both turned their head and saw none other than Vegeta.  
  
"Hey sleepy what are you doing up?" Bulma said as she sat up in bed.  
  
"Well with all your racket I couldn't sleep." Vegeta said staring at both of them in a sort of disgust that they were in bed together.  
  
"Vegeta, it's not what you think." Goku said, his eyes wider than ever.  
  
"I know kakarotto." Vegeta said with a small smirk as he turned his attention to Bulma. "Woman, I need to talk to you.alone." Vegeta said very seriously.  
  
"That's ok, I was getting hungry anyways." Goku said getting out of bed and putting his hand on his stomach as he heard it growl. He looked at Bulma making sure she wanted him to go, when she nodded he smiled sweetly at her and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
With that the two were finally alone. 


	13. Ch 13

Helloooo!!! It's me again yay! This chapter proves to be the best one so far although there are no lemons.YET they're coming soon I promise. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Lots o' Love. *Vegetas_woman*  
  
  
  
"Have a seat." Bulma said looking at Vegeta's shadow that was cast on the floor by the moonlight. (A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this but Bulma's bedroom light is off and it has been ever since Goku and she walked into it.)  
  
Vegeta walked over to her vanity and sat in the chair that was next to it and stared at the wall expressionless.  
  
After sometime of awkward silence, Vegeta began to get uncomfortable. He wanted to leave and forget the whole thing but something inside him told him that she needed to know and now was the best time to do it.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta began before he was cut off.  
  
"Do you like her?" Bulma asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yamcha's friend." Bulma said looking at her cotton cover and smoothing the wrinkles out with her hand.  
  
"Why do you care woman?" Vegeta asked his attention clearly focused on Bulma's every movement.  
  
"I don't really, it's just that she came down and told us what happened to you and said you both went up there to have some fun."  
  
"You don't have to like someone just to have fun." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Why did you help me woman?" Vegeta asked looking over at her.  
  
"I don't know, I guess that in the back of my mind I knew that you would have done the same for me."  
  
Vegeta simply *Humphed* and looked back at the wall.  
  
"Listen Vegeta.I know you don't like me but why did you need to talk to me?"  
  
"It's not that I don't like you Woman it's just that I don't feel the need to waste my time with you." Vegeta said under his breath.  
  
"So, you like me?" Bulma asked with curiosity.  
  
"You're ok I guess." Vegeta said in a low voice.  
  
Bulma gave a small laugh then looked at her ceiling. "Wow, Vegeta I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me."  
  
Vegeta scowled at the thought of saying something nice to the woman but decided quickly to tell her and leave.  
  
"Woman.there's something I need to tell you about your desert rat." Vegeta said looking out the window.  
  
"What Vegeta?" Bulma asked waiting for Vegeta to tell her.  
  
"He's not the guy you want to be with." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked becoming concerned.  
  
"Because" Vegeta closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again and continued. "Woman he's a cheater."  
  
"Come again?" Bulma asked in shock.  
  
"Woman, Your fiancée has been cheating on you with that girl that came to the party." Vegeta said waiting to hear Bulma bust out in tears and wine annoyingly as she did so often.  
  
"Oh, I see." Was the only thing Bulma could say.  
  
"I didn't want to be the one who told you, but I was the only one who knew." Vegeta said trying to understand why she wasn't crying.  
  
"I think Goku knew too. He was trying to tell me but I guess I didn't listen to him or you. I guess I somehow knew in my mind but didn't want to say anything." Bulma said quietly.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to get extremely nervous. ~*why isn't she crying? What's wrong with her?*~ he kept asking himself in his mind.  
  
"Woman, are you alright?" Vegeta asked with a sigh.  
  
"Huh? Yea I'm fine." Bulma said looking deep into his eyes. She knew why she wasn't crying, she didn't want to be yelled at by Vegeta or have to worry about him telling everyone that she was being a pain. Plus it didn't really hurt her that much, in fact she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about Yamcha?" Vegeta asked seriously.  
  
"Well, I'm going to start by asking him the same thing I asked you." "And what was that again?"  
  
"If he likes Sara and if he does then I'll respect that and leave him."  
  
"If he doesn't?" Vegeta asked in his own curious way.  
  
"If he lies then I'll have to find a way for him to understand how bad it hurts to be cheated on." Bulma said with a small smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked standing up.  
  
"I'm not sure yet Vegeta, I'm just hoping that he'll be honest that way I won't have to worry about the second part." Bulma said looking at the ring Yamcha had given her as she got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Woman.." Vegeta said as he followed her out side. "I don't know how to say this, but if you need me, let me know." Vegeta said looking down at her.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said looking at him. She felt so alone and yet somewhere felt a comfort coming from the sayian that stood next to her. Then, she did the only thing she could think of..she hugged him.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do, he had never been hugged like this before but somehow his heart explained everything and he wrapped his huge arms around bulma's small body and held her close. 


	14. Ch 14

Hey everyone it's me! I hope you all haven't missed me too much. I've recently recovered from a serious writers block thanks to one person who decided criticism is the best policy. Sometimes that just really gets to you and it hurts right here *points to her heart* *sniff, sniff* But now I'm back and ready for more!!! I know this chapter is a little short but it's going to get much, much better. ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
~*~* ON WITH THE SHOW.*~*~  
  
There was a knock at the door when Vegeta's pride took total control once again and he pushed Bulma away from him. He looked down at her shocked face with a frown. "If anyone asks, this never happened." Vegeta said his voice was so deep when he said it that it almost sounded like a threat.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears; did the man she actually started to like just tell her that the wonderful embrace and warmth she had felt never existed? ~*of course, that's just it, it was so wonderful that it probably never did happen.*~ Bulma thought as she walked to her bedroom door with tears clouding her eyes. She opened the door and there was Goku with that all too familiar grin upon his face. When Vegeta saw who it was he simply stuck his nose in the air (which he did quite often) and quickly walked past both of them, out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Is everything ok in here?" Goku asked his smile fading and a look of worry spread across his face.  
  
Bulma couldn't say anything, she couldn't believe the way Vegeta had acted towards her, one second he was surprisingly nice the next he was the king off all assholes. Bulma walked to her bed, lay down, buried her face in her pillow and cried uncontrollably. Goku didn't know what to do or say so he quietly shut the door and walked down stairs.  
  
The next morning Bulma awoke to the bright sunshine coming through her window. She stretched; yawned, got up surprised she got such good sleep and decided to take a shower. After her shower Bulma went to her closet to pick out something to wear, she put on her favorite yellow dress, it fit nicely over her chest, hugged her tummy and flowed over her hips perfectly. She finished her outfit with yellow sandals and put her hair up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Bulma checked herself over, winked at the mirror and pranced down the stairs.  
  
Bulma could smell the scent of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast for some reason, food never smelt so good. She walked into the kitchen where she found her mother placing three tall stacks of pancakes in front of a drooling Goku.  
  
"Good morning dear, wow you look very pretty today doesn't she Goku?" Mrs. Briefs said in her usual ditzy voice.  
  
"MMM-HMMM" Goku replied stuffing the food in his mouth.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but blush. ~*I never noticed how absolutely adorable Goku looks when he eats.*~ Bulma thought to herself taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Hungry?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she made a plate of food for her daughter.  
  
"I think I'll just have my usual cereal with strawberries mom." Bulma said with a bright smile.  
  
Just then, Vegeta walked into the kitchen and leaned against one of the walls with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well Vegeta you're up late, are you hungry?" Mrs. Briefs said flirting with him as usual.  
  
"I ate earlier." Vegeta snapped annoyed.  
  
"So Bulma, how was your evening?" Mrs. Briefs asked changing the subject as she watched her daughter finish her cereal and clean her bowl off in the sink.  
  
"It was fine mom, nothing unusual." Bulma said flashing her mom a fake smile.  
  
"That's good dear." Mrs. Briefs said already bored with the conversation.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma and gave her a "what the hell are you talking about" look.  
  
Bulma walked past Vegeta slowly with a cold expression on her face, she stopped just before she past him and whispered in his ear "Don't look so surprised Vegeta, NOTHING happened remember?"  
  
Vegeta growled and walked out the back door to his training room. 


	15. Ch 15

Here we go again!!! This one is emotional *sniff, sniff* I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I can't wait till the next chapter!!! Love you all!! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
Bulma went outside after grabbing her mini backpack and went to her car when she was stopped by Goku.  
  
"Hey Bulma, where you off to?" Goku asked with his usual smile.  
  
"Oh I have some things I need to take care of." Bulma said opening the door to her fire engine red mustang convertible.  
  
"Can I go with you?!" Goku asked his eyes widened with excitement.  
  
"I don't know Goku; I might take a long time." Bulma said contemplating Goku's question.  
  
"PLEEEEASE??!!!" Goku begged his hands together and his lower lip sticking out.  
  
"Alright Goku you can come." Bulma said giving into him, she just couldn't say no to that cute face he made.  
  
"WOO HOOO!!!" Goku screamed in pure delight as he ran to the passenger side and jumped in the mustang with out opening the door.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh he was just like a little kid so full of life and happiness. She got into her car, put her sunglasses on, put the key in the ignition, turned the car on, backed out of the driveway and zoomed down the street with Goku laughing at the way the wind felt against his face.  
  
Goku turned on the radio and fidgeted with the stations when he stopped at one of his favorite songs and began to sing.  
  
"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms and try to make you laugh cuz some how I can't put you in the past, I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you, oh you were meant for me cuz I know I won't forget you." Goku sung as he looked at Bulma and held her hand.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to do, she doubted that Goku meant anything by what he was singing but somehow she couldn't stop the small shade of red flow across her cheeks.  
  
They finally arrived at a place with a sign that said "Sandy's Wedding Supplies." Goku gave Bulma a look of confusion as he watched her look up at the sky, take a deep breath and exhale slowly.  
  
"What are we doing here Bulma?"  
  
Bulma didn't say anything at first she tried to hold back her tears but one got loose and fell slowly down her cheek.  
  
"I told you that I had some things I need to take care of and well this is it." Bulma said turning the car off and opening her door.  
  
Goku opened his door and walked around the car to Bulma as she got out of the drivers side.  
  
"Listen Bulma, you don't have to do this if you're not ready." Goku said holding her in his arms.  
  
Bulma laid her head on his shoulder and let a few more tears go, she didn't want to do this but she knew it would never work no matter how much she loved Yamcha.  
  
"Ok Goku, I'm ready." Bulma said as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Alright Bulma, lets go." Goku said his arms around her waist.  
  
They walked into the store and were instantly hit by the scent of roses and other various flowers. The store was huge; isles after isles were filled with everything anyone needed for a wedding ranging from balloons to containers of bubbles.  
  
"Bulma!!!" A tall red haired girl said happily as she walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Sandy how are you?" Bulma said hugging the girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing ok just busy, busy, busy." Sandy said cuckling softly.  
  
"Well, I hope you're not too busy because I need to talk to you about my wedding."  
  
"No, no not at all anything for you Bulma you know that, come with me to the back room." Sandy said leading both of them to the back of the store.  
  
When they reached the office Bulma and Goku sat in front of a messy desk with papers stacked almost to the ceiling.  
  
"Don't mind the mess; I just haven't had time to organize. My goodness where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sandy and this is my store." She said holding her hand out towards Goku.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sandy, I'm Goku." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"He's so polite; let me guess you're going to be the best man right?" Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Actually that's what I need to talk to you about." Bulma said looking at her friend.  
  
"You don't have to worry about a thing Bulma sweetie I have already ordered everything you and your mom picked out and it should be here long before the wedding date so you can see if you want any changes." Sandy said as she walked behind her desk and sat down.  
  
"Well, there won't be a wedding. That's what I wanted to tell you." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Huh?! Bulma what happened?" Sandy asked looking very concerned.  
  
"Something came up between Yamcha and myself so we're not going through with the wedding."  
  
"Oh Bulma, I'm so sorry is there anything I can do?" Sandy asked as she walked over to her friend and put her arm around her.  
  
"No, I'll be ok it's just a little.embarrassing." Bulma said softly.  
  
"I know how you feel Bulma, it's happened to me too, but don't worry everything will work out in the end I promise." Sandy said hugging her friend.  
  
"Thanks Sandy that means a lot to me." Bulma said standing up followed by Sandy and Goku.  
  
"Anytime Bulma, you know my number if you need anything at all."  
  
"Sandy will you do me a favor?" Bulma asked as the three of them walked towards the front door.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Will you promise not to tell anyone about what I told you?" Bulma asked as she opened the door to leave.  
  
"No problem Bulma." Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks again." Bulma said as Goku held the door opened and they left the store.  
  
"Are you ok Bulma?" Goku asked as they walked back to the car.  
  
Bulma turned to face Goku, smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm just lucky to have such good friends." She said with a smile as a tear fell down her face. 


	16. Ch 16

Yea yea yea I know this is really short but I like this chapter A LOT!! Its super funny and it will get longer I just had to type this up before I forgot it. Hope you like it too!!! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
When Bulma and Goku returned home they were greeted by a very pissed off Vegeta.  
  
"Where the hell have you been woman?!!" Vegeta said as he stormed over to the mustang and opened the door quickly.  
  
"I've missed you too Vegeta." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what are you so angry about?" Goku asked getting out of the car.  
  
"None of your damn business Kakarotto." Vegeta snapped at Goku.  
  
"Settle down Veggie; just tell me what's wrong." Bulma said trying to keep the two saiyans apart.  
  
"Well for one thing that fucking excuse for a training room is broke once again and I've been sitting here starving for hours now!!!"  
  
"I have only been gone for 30 min. Vegeta and don't worry about the training room I'll fix it as soon as I can." Bulma said walking past him towards the front door.  
  
"As soon as you can? I don't think so woman you are going to get out there and fix the damn thing right now!!" Vegeta said his patients wearing thin.  
  
"Excuse me?! First of all I'm not your slave and second of all you can either learn to ask me nicely or starve and be weak it's your choice. Come on Goku I'm sure you'd like something to eat." Bulma said as she walked into the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm starved thanks Bulma." Goku said running into the house after her.  
  
"Fine I'll do all the damn work myself you're just a lazy woman anyways!!" Vegeta shouted as he kicked Bulma's new mustang.  
  
Bulma heard the bang of her new car and rushed out side to see what Vegeta had done.  
  
"Why you little, self centered, coincided, stuck up, asshole, I ought to.." Bulma said as she charged towards Vegeta ready to hit him.  
  
"Bulma no!!" Goku said as he used his saiyan speed to catch Bulma before she did something she regretted.  
  
"Let me go, just once I'd like to kick his ass." Bulma said trying to get loose of Goku's grip.  
  
"Calm down Bulma you'll only make things worse." Goku said as he held her with one arm and ran his fingers slowly through her hair. "That's better, now let's go inside." Goku said softly as he felt Bulma relax. "I will expect the training room to be fixed in less than an hour." Vegeta said with a smirk he loved to see how mad he could make Bulma but felt a little bad for kicking her new car.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Bulma said in pure rage as she ran to Vegeta but was caught by Goku once again.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as Goku put her over his shoulder into the house with Bulma kicking and screaming all the way.  
  
"You have no idea how much I hate him!" Bulma exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and started making sandwiches for Goku.  
  
"I don't blame Vegeta for what he did." Goku said as he sat at the table.  
  
"What?" Bulma said ready to throw the package of bread she had in her hand at him.  
  
"I only meant that you look really cute when you're angry." Goku said shielding his head with his arms.  
  
Bulma didn't say a word; instead she turned around and continued to make the sandwiches hoping no one would notice that her face was the same color as her newly dented car.  
  
*What is Bulma going to do about Goku? All that time he spends with her, all those nice things he says and how about that song?! Looks like Bulma is going to have to do something and quickly* See ya next time! Peace. 


	17. Ch 17

Ha Ha Ha.Guess who's back? Back again? I am back, tell a friend. Yay!!! Another short but oh-so-cute chapter in the Bulma and Vegeta story next one is going to get a little "steamy" so stay tuned. *Vegetas_Woman*  
  
Goku ate his sandwiches lighting fast and stretched. "Thanks Bulma that was wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you liked them Goku, so what are we going to do tonight?" Bulma asked as she did the dishes.  
  
"Well actually Bulma, I thought about going to Master Roshi's house and do some much needed training." Goku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, ok that's fine. There are some projects I've been needing to work on anyways." Bulma said as she finished the last of the dishes.  
  
*Later on that night*  
  
Goku had left for Master Roshi's and Bulma's parents were away from home so there they were just Bulma and Vegeta all alone.  
  
Bulma walked into the living room to see Vegeta sitting on the couch trying to watch TV. he was obviously annoyed at the news lady because she kept reading the wrong line from the cue card and starting over.  
  
"Hey Vegeta what are you up to?" Bulma asked as she looked at the TV.  
  
"For our next story.He is.I mean Dr. Briefs is now on a new world wide tour to meet with.Mrs. Briefs? No, wait, wait.Oh yes here we go.on a new world wide tour to meet the many customers that help support Capsule Corporation. Thanks to the idea of his daughter.Stormy? Umm.Oh whoops I meant to the idea of his daughter Bulma Briefs and his wife Mrs. Briefs he is now looking for new ideas and maybe even a new flower? Hold on. Where were we again.There we go uh maybe even a new partner! Now for our next story there was a fire on the roof of Florida?"  
  
"She does a lovely job doesn't she?" Bulma asked with slight embarrassment.  
  
"Humph" was all Vegeta had to say as he continued to try and make sense of the babbling woman on TV.  
  
"I'm just glad we are a lot smarter than she makes us sound." Bulma said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"What makes you think you're smart?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Duh! Everyone knows I'm a genius, if I wasn't how would I have created your training room?" Bulma said with a little bit of an attitude.  
  
"I bet I'm smarter than you." Vegeta said with a challenge in his voice.  
  
"Alright Mr. Smarty spandex, what is..255, 698.2 times 56.3?" Bulma asked waiting to see how smart the saiyan actually was.  
  
"Simple, it's 14,395,808.66" Vegeta said with triumph.  
  
"Ok, how many days in 5 years?" Bulma asked hoping to stump him this time.  
  
"Well, if you are talking about Earth days and years then that would be 1,800." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Hummm.Vegeta, why do you think I'm cute when I'm mad?" Bulma said slyly.  
  
"That's easy it's because I.Why am I even wasting my time answering these stupid questions of yours baka woman." Vegeta said turning his attention back to the TV.  
  
"AH-HA! I knew it you do think I'm cute when I'm mad!!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"What?! Where did you get such a ridiculous idea like that?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Well I always knew that you liked me and with a little help from Goku, plus you didn't deny it when I asked you." Bulma said as proud as she could.  
  
"Kakarotto?! What does he know?" Vegeta said as he stood up.  
  
"It's ok Vegeta, you don't have to admit anything because I already know you like me so you keep telling yourself you don't while I go upstairs to take a shower." Bulma said playfully as she pranced up the stairs to her bathroom. 


	18. Ch 18

Hey everyone here we go again. Sorry it's been taking me so long, I've just been really busy and I've had a small writers block but not to worry because I'm back on track and ready to go!!! I just want to thank all of you again who support my story and enjoy reading it. Until next time.. ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
After a few hours, Bulma dressed into her pajamas and decided to make Vegeta something to eat. She went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What should I make Vegeta for a snack?" Bulma asked herself out loud as she opened the refrigerator door. "He likes sandwiches; maybe that's what I'll make." She said as she took out the meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and mayo and closed the fridge door behind her. "There we go, one, two, three, four..twenty I think that should be a good enough snack." Bulma said as she placed the sandwiches on a plate and went to the fridge for some milk. When she finished, she took the plate and glass up stairs to Vegetas' and knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it?!" Vegeta yelled from in his room.  
  
"It's me, Bulma."  
  
"What do you want?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I've got food!!!" Bulma said with a slight tease in her voice  
  
"Come in." Vegeta said his mouth already watering from the word "food".  
  
Bulma placed the glass on the plate, turned the door knob and let her self in, closing the door behind her with her foot. "Here you go Vegeta, I made 20 beef sandwiches and I made you a tall glass of milk." Bulma said cheerfully as she walked to Vegetas' bed.  
  
"What is all this for?" Vegeta asked in shock.  
  
"No reason, you've been quiet all evening and I didn't make you any dinner so I figured either you were up to no good or starving to death." Bulma said with a small chuckle  
  
"Well actually both." Vegeta said taking a sandwich and shoving it into his mouth.  
  
"So what have you been doing up here?" Bulma asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'm watching a movie; surprisingly it is actually somewhat interesting." Vegeta said before gulping half the glass of milk.  
  
"Oh, I've seen this movie, it's really good especially at the end when the guy."  
  
"Shhhhh woman don't ruin this for me." Vegeta said interrupting her.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta. Well I'll let you get back to your movie, just let me know if you need anything." Bulma said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Ummmm Woman." Vegeta said stopping Bulma in her tracks.  
  
"Yea Vegeta?" Bulma said turning around.  
  
"Thanks for the sandwiches and milk." He said as quietly as he could.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta said turning his attention to the movie.  
  
"Whatever you say Veggie." Bulma said with a smile as she opened the door and walked out of the room. "Your Welcome Vegeta." Bulma said in a whisper as she made her way across the hall and into her room.  
  
Bulma went to her radio and turned on her radio to hear "Life goes on." By LeAnn Rimes which made her think about Yamcha. Suddenly her phone rang and she looked over to the caller id to notice it was in fact Yamchas' cell phone number. "Let it ring, I don't want to talk to him." Bulma said to her self as she sat on her bed and hugged a near by pillow.  
  
"You've reached the Briefs' residence we're not here right now; if you leave us a message we will get back to you as soon as we can."  
  
No message was left which Bulma let out a deep sigh. Bulma jumped in surprise as her personal phone line rang. Again it was Yamcha and again Bulma refused to answer it.  
  
"Hey what's up?! You've reached the phone line of Bulma Briefs I'm not here right now, please leave me a message and I'll call ya later."  
  
Again no message was recorded, and then her cell phone went off. "God how many times is he going to call me?!!" Bulma almost screamed in frustration as her voice mail started.  
  
"Hi, this is Bulma if you want to, leave me a message or call me up at my home phone number, laters."  
  
Like so many times before no answer. Then her home phone rang and this time she heard Vegetas' door open and heard his foot steps descend down the stairs and clicked the phone on.  
  
"Yea?!" Vegeta snapped at the caller on the other line.  
  
"Vegeta? This is Yamcha, is Bulma there?"  
  
"Yes she's here; did you try her personal line or her cell phone?" Vegeta asked irritated.  
  
"Yea I did but she's not picking any of them up can you go tell her I called please?"  
  
"Well it's obvious if she didn't pick up the phones that she doesn't want to talk to you." Vegeta growled as he hung up on Yamcha.  
  
Bulma heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." Bulma said as she placed the pillow on her lap.  
  
"Yamcha called." Vegeta said flatly as he entered her room.  
  
"Trust me I know." Bulma said tiring to keep her cool.  
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang and Bulma nearly threw it across the room but Vegeta stopped her, grabbed the phone and answered it for her.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta snapped again.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, its Goku, why are you answering Bulmas' cell phone?"  
  
"What does it matter to you why I have her cell phone Kakarotto?" Vegeta said in a playful voice as he smirked at Bulma who had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"I was just wondering, where is she?"  
  
"Oh, she's around here somewhere." Vegeta said tiring not to laugh.  
  
"Where is she Vegeta?!" Goku snapped at him.  
  
Bulma tried to grab the phone from Vegeta but he just held it away from her reach.  
  
"Settle down woman." Vegeta said with a chuckle.  
  
"Vegeta give me my phone right now!!!" Bulma yelled as she tried to crawl over him.  
  
"That desperate to talk to Kakarotto huh?!" Vegeta said with a big smirk.  
  
"UGH!! Just give me the phone!!" Bulma said as she pushed Vegeta onto the bed and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hey Goku." Bulma said and stuck her tongue out at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Bulma what is Vegeta up to?"  
  
"Being his usual self unfortunately." Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that." Goku said laughing.  
  
"So what did you need?" Bulma asked watching Vegeta walk out of her room and give her a wink before he left.  
  
"I was going to tell you that I'll be back a little later tonight, Master Roshi asked me to do something for him before I leave."  
  
"Alright Goku, just don't stay out too long." Bulma said in a motherly voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Goku said with a little kid voice.  
  
"See ya soon Goku."  
  
"Bye Bulma."  
  
Bulma hung up the phone, lay on her bed and smiled a big smile. 


	19. Ch 19

Howdy all! It's me again. Wow this chapter is great and it's only going to get better that Bulma is one bad @$$ chick. (Aren't we all?!) Hope you like this chapter. Peace ~*Vegetas_Woman*~  
  
About 11:00 that night Goku came home, walked upstairs to Bulmas' room and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Bulma yelled over the music that was playing on the radio.  
  
"It's Goku, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure the door is open." Bulma said turning the music down.  
  
Goku opened the door and smiled when he saw Bulma in her spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts that had little yellow ducks on them.  
  
"Hey Goku how was training?" Bulma asked patting the bed signaling for Goku to sit with her.  
  
"It was alright, Master Roshi wasn't much help so I had to do must of my training by myself." Goku said sitting at the end of her bed and falling backwards to lay on it.  
  
"You look pretty worn out." Bulma said looking at Gokus' outfit or what was left of it.  
  
Suddenly Bulmas' private phone line rang and Bulma checked the caller ID. Sure enough it was Yamcha but this time she decided to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma said in a slightly irritated voice.  
  
"Hey Babe its Yamcha."  
  
"I figured that." Bulma said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I've been trying to call you all night, where have you been?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess here and there." Bulma said trying her best to end the conversation.  
  
"Oh come on now, is that any way to talk to your future husband?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." She said sweetly  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yamcha asked getting defensive.  
  
"Nothing, what do you want Yamcha."  
  
"I called to ask you if you would meet me for lunch tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Please babe, there are some things we really need to talk about and tomorrow is the only time I can talk to you."  
  
"Alright Yamcha I'll meet you tomorrow, but I hope what you have to say is worth it." Bulma said coldly. She didn't want to see him any more after what he did to her but he couldn't say no to him because after all he was the first guy who had ever proposed to her and somewhere in the back of her heart she still loved him.  
  
Goku decided to take a shower and go to bed, Bulma was already tired so she got under her covers and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up to a nosey alarm clock which she (with no effort) threw it across the room and rolled out of bed. She made her way to the bath room and took a shower. After her shower she was wide awake and ready for a new day. She went to her walk in closet and remembered she was to have lunch with Yamcha and decided to pick something that made her stand out. She chose a pair of jeans that flared at the bottom and a short red tank top which hugged her curves nicely and a pair of red and white tennis shoes. Bulma put her hair in a high pony tail, grabbed her bag and went down stairs.  
  
Goku was sitting in front of the T.V. and had drifted of to sleep during a soap opera while Vegeta was in kitchen stuffing his face.  
  
"Where are you off to woman?!" Vegeta asked finishing the last of his food. He couldn't help but stair at her; even in the simplest clothes she looked amazing.  
  
"I have a lunch date with Yamcha." Bulma said as she walked into the living room and turned off the T.V.  
  
"I thought you were mad at him." Vegeta said as he followed Bulma into the living room.  
  
"I am Vegeta but he said he had to talk to me about something very important."  
  
"What ever that desert rat has to say I'm sure it's far from important." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"How would you know Veggie? You never say anything that is important." Bulma said smugly.  
  
"Like you do?! All you talk about is men and fashion." Vegeta said waving his hands in the air pretending to be excited.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta I don't have time for your bull shit today; tell Goku where I went when he wakes up." Bulma said taking out her car keys and walking towards the door.  
  
Vegeta did his usual *Humph*, turned on his heels and walked to the back yard. "Asshole." Bulma cursed him out loud but not loud enough for him to hear. She walked outside to her black Firebird, revved the engine and sped off down the street.  
  
When she arrived at their usual place she saw Yamcha waiting out front for her. He was wearing an all black, his shirt was some what tight fitting and he had back slacks on. Bulma hated to admit it but he looked good.  
  
Yamcha walked over to Bulmas' car after she parked and helped her out.  
  
"I'm so glad you came Bulma." Yamcha said giving her a hug.  
  
"Well you know I'm not the kind of person to let someone down." Bulma said returning his embrace.  
  
"That's what I love about you. Come on lets go I already have our table reserved." Yamcha said taking Bulmas' Hand and leading her into the small French restaurant.  
  
They were quickly seated and ordered their food.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"Well it's about us.I ...I don't' think we should see each other anymore." Yamcha said knowing that he should have waited till they got done eating before he said it.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma practically screamed.  
  
"Listen Bulma there's nothing wrong with you at all it's just."  
  
"Someone else.like Sara." Bulma snapped cutting Yamcha off.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Yamcha asked in surprise.  
  
"I've known this whole time ever since you brought that hoe into MY house during OUR party!!!" Bulma said trying to keep her temper.  
  
"You.you knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Yamcha asked trying to keep Bulma from making a scene.  
  
"Well I was trying to see how long you'd sneak around behind my back and constantly lie to me but now I know.Vegeta was right all along." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Vegeta huh? I knew you liked him its obvious Bulma; I seriously wouldn't doubt that you slept with that monkey behind my back." Yamcha said with a growl.  
  
"Don't you dare turn this around on me Yamcha, first off all I don't like him and second of all I never cheated on you, I'm not like that." Bulma said staring at him like she was ready to kill.  
  
"Yea good lie Bulma that's why I saw you kissing him at OUR party." Yamcha said with an attitude.  
  
Bulma stopped for a second and remembered when she had ran into Vegeta and they ended up kissing.  
  
"That was an accident Yamcha and that is totally beside the point. You know something I should have left you a long time ago, I knew you were nothing but a cheater I just loved you so much I didn't want it to be true. Well I DID love you but not any more, good bye Yamcha I hope you have a wonderful live with all your hoes." Bulma said in a mean voice as she stood up and walked past him.  
  
"By the way Yamcha." Bulma said sweetly as she turned to face him. "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY HOUSE AGAIN!!!" Bulma yelled as she took a glass of water from a waiter and dumped it on Yamchas' head.  
  
Yamcha jumped up in anger and stared at Bulma as she turned on her heals like Vegeta and walked out of the restaurant laughing all the way.  
  
"Finally I'm free." Bulma said as she turned her car on, rolled her windows down, turned her music up full blast and sped out of the parking lot towards Capsule Corp. 


	20. Ch 20

Hey everyone!!! Yup that time again when I bring you another exciting adventure in the life of Bulma, Vegeta and.Goku? Humm I wonder whats going to happen next! Stay tuned to find out!!!  
  
Bulma came home from her very eventful afternoon to find that both saiyans were spread out on the living room floor fast asleep with food covering them and the furniture.  
  
"What happened here?!" Bulma said tring to keep from yelling.  
  
Vegeta woke up first and looked at Bulma through half open eyes. "Hush women we're sleeping." Vegeta said with a yawn and fell back asleep.  
  
"Like heck your going back to bed." Bulma said walking over to Vegeta, putting her foot on his chest and adding a little pressure.  
  
"Woman get off of me!" Vegeta growled and turned over on his side.  
  
"Oh no you don't get up." Bulma said sitting down on Vegetas' side and bouncing on him.  
  
Vegeta turned again on his back and looked up at the bouncing Bulma "You know, if Kakarotto saw this he might think you're up to something." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma grew 5 shades of red and stood up quickly. "Shut up Vegeta and go back to bed." She said as she stomped out of the living room and upstairs to her room.  
  
"That's what I thought." Vegeta said falling back to sleep.  
  
A few minuets later Bulma decided she couldn't stand the mess down stairs any longer and went down to clean it up. Again she found both messy saiyans lying on the floor fast asleep.  
  
"I don't care if they are sleeping, they had no right to mess up the house like this." Bulma said under a sigh as she began to clean up the food wrappers.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Non of your business you pig." Bulma snapped picking up the mess Vegeta had around him.  
  
"Damn if I knew you were going to be in a bad mood I wouldn't have bothered to get up." Vegeta said with a frown.  
  
"Why don't you just go train or whatever it is that you do." Bulma said still cleaning.  
  
"Move out of my way woman." Vegeta growled as he began to clean up the mess.  
  
"What do you think you doing?" Bulma asked shocked he was actually doing something useful.  
  
"I'm cleaning what does it look like I'm doing?" Vegeta said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I can see that but why?" Bulma asked studing the man in front of her.  
  
"Well because I made this part of the mess so I'm gonna clean it up, unless you want to argue and do it yourself." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"No, go right ahead don't let me stop you." Bulma said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Kakarotto get up you lazy ass." Vegeta said punching Goku in the arm.  
  
"Wha? Vegeta what did you do that for?" Goku asked as he stretched.  
  
"Clean up the mess you made." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Huh?! Vegeta are you feeling ok?" Goku asked watching the smaller saiyan clean.  
  
"Yes I'm fine now quit asking questions and clean up your trash." Vegeta said in a harsher tone.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Bulma couldn't wipe the shocked look off of her face as she watched the two men finish cleaning the house as she walked to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Chi-Chi whats up?...Huh yea he's here you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Hey Goku, phone call, it's Chi-Chi." Bulma said holding up the phone.  
  
"Alright but what about the living room?" Goku asked as he stopped.  
  
"Don't worrie about it, I'll finish it for you." Bulma said as she gave the phone to Goku and walked over to Vegeta and helped him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta thanks for cleaning the house." Bulma said with a bright smile.  
  
"Don't bother to thank me woman I'm only doing this so I wont have to hear you bitch about it later." Vegeta said with a smirk waiting for Bulma to get very angry.  
  
"I know that's not why you did it but thanks anyways Veggie." Bulma said as she finished cleaning, walked by Vegeta and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Vegeta grew shocked at the fact that she didn't get mad at him and that she kissed him. He quickly turned his head away from everyone so they couldn't the small shade of red across his face. 


	21. Ch 21

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been able to write for a while but life is just busy, busy, and busy!!! These chapters are really short I've noticed but now I'm at the point of where I want to be so now they'll get longer. This may seem like a Bulma and Goku fanfic but there's a reason for the title. Have fun reading!  
Vegeta had been in the gravity machine for about an hour still trying to become super saiyan when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?!" Vegeta yelled from inside.  
  
"It's me Goku."  
  
"Go away Kakarotto I'm busy." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something important Vegeta." Goku said in a serious tone as he heard the gravity machine turn off.  
  
"Make it quick." Vegeta huffed as he whipped away the sweat from his face and sat down as Goku opened the door.  
  
"It's about Bulma." Goku said leaning against the door, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh great the woman, I'm not surprised you have a problem with that baka onna." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't have a problem with her, it's well.I mean to say I've know her for quite some time and I've begun to.actually."Goku said trying to find the words to say.  
  
"You like her." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Ummm well yes Vegeta I do." Goku said blushing.  
  
"What about that annoying woman of yours?" Vegeta asked shuddering at the thought of Chi-Chi.  
  
"That's just the problem, Chi-Chi called and asked when I was coming home, and the bad part is.I don't know if I want to go home." Goku said as he sat on the floor.  
  
"I don't think you have an option Kakarotto, what about your brat?"  
  
"Gohan? Well I never gave it that much thought I guess it would be kind weird if I left them but I don't know what to do." Goku said placing his head in his hands.  
  
"Listen Kakarotto, you should probably go home. I'm not just saying that because I want you to go which is part of it but you are only going to get yourself into trouble staying around here." Vegeta said softly.  
  
"I guess your right for once Vegeta." Goku said with a chuckle when he heard Vegeta growl.  
  
"I'm surprised you even came to me Kakarotto, I guess this just proves that you have finally made the right decision to come to the greatest in the universe." Vegeta said proudly as he stood up.  
  
"What ever you say Vegeta and thanks for your help." Goku said standing.  
  
"Yea well don't expect to come cringing to me all the time." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Vegeta can I ask you something?" Goku asked seriously.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"Is the reason why you told me what you did have anything to do with you liking Bulma?"  
  
"WHAT?! Who said I liked that annoying woman?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta but it's pretty obvious. I just don't understand why you won't tell her. I mean she thinks you're cute." Goku said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta was speechless he had no idea that Bulma felt that way about him. He didn't know what to do except turn his back to Goku.  
  
"Like I said Vegeta it's obvious." Goku said as he left the gravity machine.  
  
~*the woman thinks I'm..I'm cute?!*~ Vegeta kept saying to himself in disbelief but had no idea what to do about it.  
  
Goku went inside the house and heard the song which he had sung to Bulma in the car on their way to the wedding store, which was Goku's favorite song as he watched Bulma dance and sing to it. ~*She looks so cute, I just wish I could tell her how I felt.*~  
  
"This could be the one last chance to make you understand, and I just can't let you leave me once again." Bulma sung as she dusted off a picture not noticing the tall saiyan behind her.  
  
Goku listened to those words very carefully and suddenly he knew what he had to do. ~*I'm sorry Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Gohan but I have no other choice.*~ Goku thought with a sigh.  
  
I hope you all like this chapter; the next one is going to be called "THE DULEING SAIYANS." Until we meet again. Peace *Vegetas_woman* 


	22. Ch 22

OK OK OK so the last chapter wasn't so hot I hope you all enjoy this one I'm sure you will if you don't I think I'd cry *sniff, sniff* Just kidding anywho enjoy reading and I'll see you later. *Vegetas_woman*  
  
*The next day around 5:00 pm Bulma was busy working on her latest project.*  
  
"Ummm Bulma can I talk to you for a while?" Goku asked as he lightly knocked on the door as to not surprise her.  
  
"Sure what is it that you need?" Bulma asked as she put her tools down and took her goggles off.  
  
Goku couldn't find the words to say, he was lost in the blue eyes that cut him like a knife. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Goku said nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Alright Goku tell me." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"I like you Bulma and I mean more than just a friend." Goku said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, my.well I'm flattered that you feel that way Goku but you have Chi-Chi and Gohan." Bulma said sweetly trying not to hurt the tall saiyan in front of her.  
  
"I know but for some reason I can't stay away from you, I have really strong feelings for you Bulma I just want you to know." Goku said sadly as he walked out the door.  
  
"Goku, Wait!" Bulma cried out.  
  
"Yea Bulma?"  
  
"What is it exactly that makes you like me the way you do, I mean what about Chi-Chi, are you two having problems?" Bulma asked very sincerely.  
  
"No, everything at home is just fine, but what I like about you is that you are so carefree and fun to be with, you're ready to do anything at anytime and well Chi-Chi never acts like that, sometimes it feels as if I'm in the military." Goku said with complete honesty.  
  
"I'm glad you like that about me but I don't have a husband or a child so I am able to be just as carefree as I can although I still have responsibilities to deal with like Capsule Corp. for instance." Bulma said with a small chuckle as she looked at the mess that lay on her desk.  
  
"That's true Bulma I guess I never thought of it that way, sometimes I wish Chi-Chi was a little bit different." Goku said with a frown.  
  
"I'll tell you what Goku, I will help you figure out why you're feeling the way you do and maybe we can cure your troubles." Bulma said putting her genius mind to work.  
  
"Really?! You'd do that for me?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure anything for a friend of mine." Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks Bulma this means a lot to me and just to let you know I really hope what I told you earlier doesn't mess up our friendship." Goku said with a big smile.  
  
"It won't, nothing in this universe would make me want to stop being your friend, now come on lets go up stairs to my room where it's a little more peaceful and we'll get to work." Bulma said walking up the stairs, Goku nodded and followed.  
  
*Later on in Bulma's room*  
  
"Ok Goku now what is it that bugs you about Chi-Chi and be honest, don't worry this is all between you and me." Bulma said as she took out a pen and paper and begun to write.  
  
"Well it's just that she's so uptight lately, not only is mothering Gohan which is fine but she's mothering me. She tells me when to be home, how to act, what to do..and the list could go on and on." Goku said watching Bulma take notes.  
  
Goku and Bulma both jumped when they heard a *Humph* come from the door as they saw Vegeta standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"Is that the only thing you know how to do Vegeta?" Bulma said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you getting paid for this psychiatric therapy or is it too much trouble to take a break from your session to fix me some food." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Well if I was getting paid I would charge you for disturbing but since I'm not I guess I could feed you this time. Come on Goku I'll feed you too." Bulma said with a smile as she walked downstairs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Kakarotto." Vegeta said with a growl as he stopped Goku.  
  
"Huh what do you mean Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"I thought I told you that it wouldn't be best if you stayed here." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I know, I know but Bulma knows how I feel and she told me she'd help me figure out why I feel that way." Goku said with a smile.  
  
"I suggest you be careful Kakarotto if you stay here longer it's going to cause problems and I don't mean just between you and me. You have a family and you need to be with them." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"You're absolutely right Vegeta but I have to get over this before I go home, its ok Vegeta I'll be careful." Goku said as he walked down the stairs. *Later on.*  
  
Tired and weary Bulma walked up the stairs after 5 long hours of finding out just what was wrong with Goku and Chi-Chi. She stopped at Vegetas door and knocked.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"It's me, Bulma, can I come in?"  
  
"Yea whatever." Was all Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma quietly walked in the room and there he was like before lying on his bed watch TV.  
  
"Like watching television?" Bulma asked trying to make conversation with the saiyan.  
  
"I guess, but it's all the same." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Yea well that's TV now a day." Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
"What do you want anyways woman?" Vegeta said annoyed.  
  
"I just don't know what to do about Goku. I talked to him about his family for 7 hours and when he finally went to bed he wouldn't let me go until he was asleep. It's as if I'm being his mother when that's exactly what he didn't want." Bulma said with a sigh as she sat in a chair beside the bed.  
  
"He likes you, you know." Vegeta said keeping his eyes on the television.  
  
"Yea, I know but I don't like him the same way." Bulma said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with Kakarotto besides he's annoying, dumb, goofy."  
  
"That's enough Vegeta. He's just not my type of guy that's all." Bulma said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh?! And what is your type of guy." Vegeta asked as he yawned and turned his TV off.  
  
"Like you really care Vegeta." Bulma said with a quiet laugh as she closed the curtains to the balcony window.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question woman." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Well, I want a man who is kind, sweet, caring, understanding, hard working, and romantic." Bulma said.  
  
"Romantic?" Vegeta asked with confusion and sleepiness.  
  
"Oh, I forgot there's a lot about Earth people you don't understand, I think that's what's cute about you Vegeta, I know you don't want to hear that but it's true. You are so innocent when it comes to some things about Earth. I guess when it comes to your planet I suppose I would look innocent too or according to you, I'd just be an idiot who knows nothing about important things." Bulma said as she looked over at Vegeta and smiled when she noticed he was asleep. "One day you'll know what I mean, whether you want to or not, it will all make since to you." Bulma said as she pulled the covers over the sleeping saiyan and walked towards the door.  
  
"Woman, don't go explain this romantic thing to me." Vegeta said drowsily.  
  
"You really want to know Vegeta?" Bulma asked turning towards him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't say anything, he didn't want to, he knew if he said anything it would only make things worse but he had to know, pride or no pride, he nodded his head.  
  
Bulma made her way back to the bed and sat down beside him. "What I meant by me wanting a romantic man was that I want a guy who says nice things to me that makes me feel special, gives me or even makes me things that means a lot to both of us, someone who plans special candle light dinners or just wants to cuddle and eat snacks, someone who misses me even if we haven't seen each other for a few minuets or the way the guy looks at me that shows me that I am everything to him, that I'm the one he wants to be with and no other person could make him stop loving me, and the most important thing about being romantic..the way he kisses me.." Bulma had no idea what was happening but felt the Saiyans lips against hers. It felt so perfect she couldn't believe he "the prince of all Saiyans" was actually kissing her. 


	23. Ch 23

Hey what's shaking?! I'm back with more I know it took me forever and a century but at least I'm not giving up!!! Well here it is the new chapter hope you enjoy it, expect lemons in the next chapter! Peace and Peaches ~*Vegetas_Woman*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. (If I did, I'd be rich!)  
  
"Vegeta, why are you doing this?" Bulma asked breaking their never-ending kiss.  
  
"Must you ask that at this point in time?" Vegeta looked deep into her eyes but knew there was no getting around the question.  
  
"Actually, yes I do." Bulma said sitting up on the bed, she felt a little upset that she opened her big mouth at such a great time but she had to know.  
  
Vegeta looked over at the clock which glowed a bright red 1:30 am. "Well it doesn't look like I'm going to be getting much sleep so I suppose I could kill the hours telling you." He said rubbing his face.  
  
"You know Vegeta if you are tired then I'll just go to my room." Bulma said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's not that..It's just that I, I mean we were.why did you have to ask me that when we were having such a good time?!" Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying; he was half tired half sexually frustrated.  
  
"UGH! Ok now I see what's happening, you just wanted to get me in bed right Vegeta?!"  
  
Vegeta was speechless, he was angry that she would accuse him of that, but in all actuality, he did want her.  
  
"This figures! You men are all alike I should have known you'd mess with my emotions just like Yamcha did." Bulma soon regretted her few choice words when she felt Vegeta's deep dark stare.  
  
"Don't." Vegeta said in a deep growl as he got off the bed and walked over to the other side where Bulma said quietly fearing for her life. "Don't you EVER compare me and that low class desert rat, do I make myself perfectly clear?!" Vegeta said in a threatening way.  
  
Bulma couldn't say a word she was so scared and by now she was shaking.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" Vegeta yelled, he really didn't mean to but everything inside of him snapped after hearing Bulma's statement.  
  
"YES YOUR ROYAL PRINCE VEGETA!!!" Bulma snapped back, as of right now she hated the man in front of her and she'd be damned if she'd let him step all over her.  
  
Goku came running to Vegeta's bedroom and pushed open the door so fast that it almost fell off the hinges. "What's going on in here?!" Goku asked frantically hearing the yelling.  
  
"This poor pathetic excuse for an earth woman just measured me up against that dumb ass desert rat and I won't stand for it. She has no right." Vegeta growled. Bulma's eyes widened, she couldn't believe the words that were coming from the man who just kissed her not too long ago. She couldn't take it anymore, tears came down her face and she ran out of the room to her own, slamming the door once inside.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Vegeta?!!" Goku commanded to know; no one hurt his best friend and got away with it.  
  
"I did nothing, it's all her fault." Vegeta said flatly as he walked to the window.  
  
"Alright." Goku started calming his self down before he over reacted. "What did Bulma do?"  
  
"It's none of your business." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Fine Vegeta I gave you a chance, if you're not going to tell me then I'll ask Bulma and trust me when I hear her side of the story don't expect me to be happy with you." Goku said walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh No I'm shaking." Vegeta said as sarcastically as he could.  
  
When Goku left, Vegeta cursed himself over and over again. ~*If she would have just kept her mouth shut this wouldn't have happened..then again, if I would have just answered her question I would have prevented it myself. Now she probably hates me and I never wanted to hurt her.*~ Vegeta stayed up for a few hours before he decided to go to bed.  
  
Bulma lay sobbing into her pillow. She didn't know what happened, one minuet he was kissing her the next he was in her face. What could she have possibly done so bad that made him react like that? That was all that she could think about until she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?!" Bulma said trying to cover up her tears.  
  
"It's Goku, can I come in please?"  
  
"Ummm.Sure." Bulma said in a fake cheerful voice, holding a magazine over her face acting as if nothing happened.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Goku asked as he walked up to her bed.  
  
"Yea, I'm peachy." Bulma said sniffling.  
  
"Don't lie Bulma, I heard you and Vegeta fighting and I saw you crying earlier before you ran out of the room." Goku said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh Goku!!!" Bulma wailed as she grabbed her soaked pillow and let go of the tears she tried fighting.  
  
"Shhhh its ok Bulma." Goku said as he moved towards her and held her tightly while she cried.  
  
"I really didn't mean to make him so upset. I just wanted to know why he was kissing me." Bulma said regaining control.  
  
"He..He kissed you?!" Goku asked, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.  
  
"Yea." Bulma said shyly. She assumed from his expression that he had no idea.  
  
"Oh, I see well you know Vegeta, sometimes his pride gets the best of him. I wouldn't let him bother you too much Bulma you have a lot better things to do than worry about him, trust me." Goku said with a smile hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"You know something.You are absolutely right." Bulma said drying her eyes.  
  
"I am?!" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you are. I have much better things to worry about than him. Thanks Goku." Bulma said with a smile showing him that she felt better.  
  
"Anytime Bulma that's what I'm here for. If you need anything let me know ok?" Goku said as he noticed Bulma getting sleepy and thought it was time to go back to sleep himself.  
  
"I will." Bulma said with a yawn as she crawled under her covers and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams B-Chan." Goku said as he turned off her light and left her room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up cheery for only having a few hours of sleep and took a shower. She felt very self confident today and was ready for anything. After her shower she went to her enormous walk-in closet decided to wear her favorite pair of hip hugging flares and a yellow tube top that matched her eyes wonderfully. She made her way back into the bath room and decided that today she was going to crimp her hair. When she finshished, she walked into her room and examined herself in her full length mirror for quite some time till she decided it was time to start the day. Just as she was ready to go downstairs her phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Yea this is Bulma. Oh hey Chi what's up? Tonight? Yea I'd love to, thanks for inviting me! OK I'll tell him. See you then. Bye." Bulma put down her phone and made her way excitedly down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Goku said excitedly as he took in Bulma's new look.  
  
"Hiya Goku, do you like my hair?" Bulma asked as she turned in circles.  
  
"It's beautiful just like you." Goku said smiling his usual smile. "Thank you Goku." Bulma said with a slight blush.  
  
"Where are you off today?" Goku asked walking up to her.  
  
"Actually I got an invite from 18 and Chi-Chi to go clubbing tonight. Chi also said something about wanting you to go with her to find an outfit." Bulma said sitting on the couch and putting on her shoes.  
  
"Really? Wow I have to call her right away, no offence Bulma but I've missed her a lot, Gohan too." Goku said racing for the phone.  
  
Bulma finished putting her shoes on and walked into the kitchen to get her car keys; little did she know that Vegeta was standing right behind her. Vegeta snuck up on her and wrapped his huge arms around her tiny waste which made her jump in surprise.  
  
Vegeta put his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything. "Don't scream." He said in a husky voice as he turned her around.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything, she simply looked deep into his ebony eyes, she didn't quite understand what was going on but decided this time that she was not going to ruin it.  
  
Vegeta took his hand off of her mouth slowly and replaced it with a deep kiss. Bulma was overwhelmed but loved it, she opened her mouth for the hungry saiyan which then he slipped his tongue deep into her mouth. Vegeta moved his hands up and down slowly over her body and with the back of one of his hands he brushed it slowly over her cheek. He loved the taste of her, they way her body felt, and the smell of her. It had always done something to him ever since he first laid eyes on her. Bulma couldn't take it anymore she had to know what was going on but as soon as she decided to ask Goku's voice calling for her broke the moment and suddenly she opened her eyes and the saiyan prince was gone. Bulma blinked for a while hoping what had happened was not just a dream.  
  
"Bulma..Hey Bulma are you ok?" Goku asked shaking her lightly.  
  
"What? Oh yes I'm fine thanks for asking." Bulma said with a slight blush. "Well.ok umm I just came to tell you that I'm going home tonight if that's ok with you." Goku said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yea of course that's fine Goku, you need to be with Chi-Chi and Gohan anyways." Bulma said taking her keys in her hand remembering why she was there in the first place.  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to get going now, I'll still see you tonight right?" Goku asked giving Bulma a hug.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tonight, save a dance for me ok?" Bulma said returning the embrace of the tall saiyan.  
  
"No problem Bulma! See you then bye and thanks again." Goku said as he ran out of the door and flew towards his home.  
  
~*He's so simple and yet so sweet no wonder Chi-Chi likes him so much.*~ Bulma thought to herself before walking outside to the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta was inside training when Bulma knocked on the door. ~*Baka woman always disturbing me!*~ Vegeta said as he turned the machine off and opened the door.  
  
"What do you want woman?!" Vegeta snapped crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her impatiently.  
  
"Ummm Well I came to ask you if you were in the kitchen earlier." Bulma said quietly not sure if what had happened was real.  
  
"You came all the way out here to ask me if I was in the kitchen. Woman you have serious issues you know that?!" Vegeta spat as he turned to re- enter the gravity room.  
  
"Vegeta wait I know that sounds like a dumb question but please answer it." Bulma said grabbing his arm.  
  
Vegeta stared at her arm and frowned until she removed it. "No. I wasn't." Vegeta said flatly. As he entered the training room and closed the door. ~*of course you weren't Vegeta it was too good to be true anyways.*~ Bulma said out loud to herself, slightly disappointed she hadn't received the answer she was looking for. She walked to the front of Capsule Corp. to her car, hopped in and drove away.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the closed door and smirked. ~*Of course I was in there woman.with you.holding you.caressing you.kissing you.I can't believe you fell for what I just said to you, such a strange woman but don't worry there's more where that came from.*~ Vegeta said walking to the control panel and started training again.  
  
***** Yay!! That was such a cool chapter!!! And a long one too!!! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing more soon, now I'm on a role!!! Laters! 


	24. Ch 24

YAY!!! This is my favorite chapter yet!!! I really truly hope you all enjoy this one, it just gets better and better! Have fun and see you later. *Vegetas_woman*  
  
*I do not own DBZ, or any of the songs you read about."  
  
Bulma came home exhausted from her 4 hour shopping trip, she decided to go and take a shower before it was time for her to go out but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a certain saiyan.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked with a growl in his voice.  
  
"What do you care Vegeta, are you now my mother?" Bulma asked not in the mood to put up with his crap.  
  
"You're mother?! That's crazy; if I had a daughter like you I'd have killed myself by now." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Really?! How about you adopt me, and then kill yourself?" Bulma asked with as much excitement as she could come up with.  
  
"Don't push it woman." Vegeta snapped at her, his traditional smirk fading into a frown.  
  
"I didn't push anything, you started it all." Bulma said walking past him.  
  
"All I asked is where you were going." Vegeta said arrogantly.  
  
"Well for your information Mr. high and mighty, I'm going upstairs to my room and take a shower. Got to be ready for tonight." Bulma said happily remembering she was going clubbing.  
  
"What's going on tonight?" Vegeta asked trying not to care.  
  
"I'm going clubbing with Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18. But don't stay up and wait for me I'll probably be home late." Bulma said ascending the stairs to her room.  
  
Vegeta stood at the end of the stairs looking up as he thought about what it would be like to go with her, to have her on his arm, dancing, laughing, and having fun. ~*Now that I know where you are going, you'll never forget about me..not one moment*~ Vegeta smirked to himself and went to his room.  
  
When Bulma was in her bathroom she undressed and turned on the shower. She walked to her mirror and paused to look at herself. ~*Bulma what have you gotten yourself into, you shouldn't be having feelings for that guy, what about Yamcha, sure he cheated but you've been with him forever, you can't say you don't miss him.*~ As soon as she caught herself thinking more about Yamcha she shuddered and got into the shower.  
  
Bulma finished her shower and wrapped herself in her bath robe and made her way down the stairs when she heard the phone ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" Bulma yelled as she ran for the nearest phone, unfortunately Vegeta had picked up before she had a chance. "Hello?!" Vegeta snapped at the person on the other line. "Yea she's here what do you want?"  
  
Bulma quickly ran up behind Vegeta and gave him a good smack on the back of the head.  
  
"Shit woman, all you had to do was ask for the phone." Vegeta said with a growl.  
  
"Give me the phone Veggie-dip." Bulma said playfully with a little bit of threat in her voice.  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta said as he gave her the phone and went to the kitchen so he could listen in on her conversation.  
  
"Hello? Oh my! Yamcha!" Bulma said with excitement but quickly covered it up before it was too noticeable that she was glad to hear from him. "What do you need?" She said with little tone in her voice. "Yea I'm going clubbing with them.you're going too? Oh, that's nice, yea, ok, sure I'll see you there, alright, bye." Bulma hung up the phone and made her way back to her room.  
  
"Well what did he want?" Vegeta asked casually as he walked into the living room with a glass of milk.  
  
"Nothing." Bulma said quietly.  
  
"That sure sounded like a lot of something for nothing." Vegeta said as he walked up to her.  
  
"Umm, well you know how Yamcha is." That was all Bulma could say, she knew she still missed him regardless of the fact that he did cheat on her, it was all she ever knew.  
  
"I see, a lying cheating, bastard right?" Vegeta asked with hate in his voice.  
  
Bulma didn't say a word, she couldn't tell Vegeta how she had been thinking about Yamcha before he called, she just didn't want to get into an argument with him. She walked up to her room and closed the door quickly. ~*Kami Bulma what are you doing?! You can't still be in love with that cheater, that's all he is Bulma a cheater.*~ her mind screamed at her but her heart felt different, it still had a special place for him.  
  
A few hours had passed and Bulma decided it was time to go out to the clubs. She heard the television in Vegetas' room and figured he was watching another movie or the news. Bulma knocked on his door lightly.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Can I come in Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"Whatever." He said flatly.  
  
Vegeta watched the door open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw her standing in the doorway. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, she was wearing a pair of tight low rise jeans with a belly chain and a gold glitter tube top. Her hair was in a ponytail curled with big curls, her makeup was soft and she wore red lipstick. Vegeta was breathless and seeing her made him want her more than he already did.  
  
"I just came in to say that I'm leaving now." Bulma said staring at the saiyan prince that lay on the bed.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said covering up his true feelings.  
  
"Do, do you think I look alright?" Bulma asked shyly turning around in a small circle so Vegeta could see all of her.  
  
"You look hideous." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said with a small smile, she knew that it was his way of saying he thought she looked cute but somehow it always seemed to hurt her just a little bit.  
  
Bulma left his room, grabbed her keys and money then headed out the door for a night full of fun.  
  
Vegeta stood up and turned the T.V. off clearly he was in no mood to watch anything dealing with women. ~*Why does she have to do this to me?*~ Vegeta asked himself looking in the mirror at his reflection. ~*Woman, you have no idea how much I truly like you, I just can't show you because I know what you're feeling, one day I will tell you, one day soon.*~ With that Vegeta slipped into his armor and went to the gravity room for some much needed training.  
  
Bulma arrived at club "Jungle fever" shortly after 8:30pm. She gave the vale the keys to her car and walked up to the entrance. The club was decorated with vines, tropical flowers and mechanical wild animals. Workers at the club wore animal print dresses and suits to give it more of a jungle theme. There was a bar at the far end of the club with a huge water fall behind it, next to that there was the DJs' booth and stairs leading to the VIP room. Bulma wondered around the club looking for her friends while checking out the bartender whom she thought was an absolute hottie. Suddenly she spotted Yamcha surrounded by at least 20 girls.  
  
When Yamcha noticed Bulma he instantly got rid of the girls around him and walked up to her. "Hey babe, wow you look amazing." He said in his usual "you know you want me" way.  
  
"Hi Yamcha, have you seen Goku and the group?" Bulma practically yelled over the loud music. "Yea they're over there." He said pointing at the bar. "Why are you here without a date anyways?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'm just here to get my mind off of some things." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Vegeta huh?" Yamcha said.  
  
Bulma only smiled a little she was not ready to tell Yamcha out of all people her feelings of confusion between him and her current house guest.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, well anyways don't worry too much about him, I'll make sure you'll have the time of you're life." Yamcha said with a big smile as he walked with her to the bar.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku shouted as soon as he spotted his old friend.  
  
"Hey everyone." Bulma said as she took a seat next to 18 with Yamcha sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey cutie what can I get you tonight?" the bartender asked Bulma who was blushing at the remark.  
  
"Your best spring water please." Bulma said trying her best not to blush more.  
  
"Sure thing, Here you go." He said handing her a glass of spring water.  
  
"How much?" Bulma asked after taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"It's free, I'll cover all your drinks tonight, by the name what's your name doll face?" he asked with a wink.  
  
"It's.its Bulma, Bulma Briefs." She said as calmly as she could.  
  
"You're THE Bulma Briefs?! Wow you are a lot more beautiful in person." He said with amazement.  
  
"Oh, thank you, but I never got your name." Bulma said playfully.  
  
"Ryku." The bartender said with a smile before he left to help some other customers.  
  
~*KAMI WHAT A HOTTIE!!!*~ Bulmas' mind screamed. She could defiantly get used to being with out a guy, she almost forgot how much fun flirting was.  
  
"So how's everything at Capsule Corp?" Chi-Chi asked breaking Bulmas' daydream.  
  
"Fine I suppose, mom and dad are still gone and Vegeta is still a pain in the ass." She said flatly. "Why don't you just straighten him out, or I could do it for you." 18 said before taking her 2nd shot of the night.  
  
"I appreciate you're concern but I'm sure I could take care of him myself if I really wanted him gone." Bulma said instantly blushing realizing what she had just told her friend.  
  
"Hey Bulma is our song, wanna dance?" Goku asked upon hearing "I'd do anything" by simple plan.  
  
"Your song??!!" Chi-Chi yelled making Goku flinch.  
  
"Well it's not really our song Chi, it's just something I sung to Bulma to cheer her up." Goku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, well ok you two have fun." Chi-Chi said settling down.  
  
Goku grabbed Bulmas' arm and ran out to the middle of the dance floor and the two of them began dancing. "I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms or try to make you laugh cuz I just can't put you in the past." Goku sang as he twirled Bulma around and around. At the end of the song Goku dipped Bulma and everyone around them clapped making the two dancers turn a deep red. Both left the dance floor and walked back to the bar.  
  
"Wow you two can sure dance!" Krillin said with a big smile.  
  
"Thanks, I really can't dance but that was fun anyways." Goku said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh yea Mr. Goku?! Well I'll show you how it's done." Chi-Chi said with a challenge as she grabbed goku by the collar and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
***************************  
  
A man wearing semi-baggy jeans and a black button up shirt with a black trench coat and spiky hair which seemed to defy gravity walked up to the entrance of the club.  
  
"Whoa man not everyone can go in, do you have a pass?" A tall muscular bouncer asked stopping the man.  
  
"I don't need one." The man replied.  
  
"Yes you do, either you have a pass or you don't get in." the bouncer replied.  
  
"I am the prince of all saiyans and I don't need any dumb ass pass to get into this dump hole." He snapped.  
  
"I don't care if you're the prince of the roaches, you're still not getting in with out a pass." The bouncer said getting very angry. "He's with me Jose." A girl neon yellow hair said walking up to the tall haired man and taking a hold of his arm.  
  
"Yes Miss. Kassie." The bouncer said stepping aside letting the two enter.  
  
"Don't mind him..Umm what's your name?" She asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Vegeta" he said flatly removing the girl from his arm.  
  
"Vegeta? That's a cool name, I'm Kassie I own this place." She said with a giggle.  
  
"I see." He replied looking around the club.  
  
"Have fun ok? I have some things to do, so I'll see you later." She said patting his shoulder and leaving.  
  
Vegeta didn't really want to be here but he figured there was no reason why he couldn't have a little "fun" himself.  
  
******  
  
"Hey that guy looks like Vegeta." Krillin said looking towards the door.  
  
"What? Where?" Bulma jumped from her seat and frantically looked around the room.  
  
"Don't mind Krillin he's already had 5 drinks, it wouldn't surprise me he's already drunk." 18 said slapping the back of Krillins' head and laughing as he fell of the barstool.  
  
"Yea you're probably right." Bulma said with a sigh and sat back down.  
  
Just then the song "Get Busy" by Sean Paul started playing and everyone instantly cheered and ran to the dance floor. Yamcha and Bulma being the first ones.  
  
Vegeta sat at a table by the entrance and watched everyone dancing especially Bulma. ~*She looks so happy and just look at the way her body moves, I never thought a woman could dance like that.*~ Vegeta said as he watched in amusement.  
  
After that song everyone was ready for a slow song just then Eminems' "Superman" came on.  
  
Vegeta had remembered hearing that song and got up from his seat and leaned against a wall.  
  
Bulma caught a glimpse of the tall haired man and instantly her eyes grew wide. She couldn't make herself come to the conclusion that it was really Vegeta standing there.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" A man with short red spiky hair asked Bulma breaking her daydream as before.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure." Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began dancing. Her eyes went right back to the man leaning against the wall, for some reason she couldn't take her eyes of f of him.  
  
Vegeta stared down at her; he wanted to take her away from the man dancing with her. He felt a slight sting of jealousy but quickly pushed it away.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes imagining that it was Vegeta standing there, waiting for her.  
  
Vegeta liked this one particular song because he could change the words to fit how he felt and he began singing. "You know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me super saiyan, I'm here to rescue you I want to save you girl, come be in Vegeta's world."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, she was in shock, she had heard the words to the song but it wasn't the actual words that Eminem sung.  
  
So..Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?! Tell me if you did because I know exactly where this is going to go if everyone enjoys it! Bye-Bye! 


	25. ch 25

"Hey cutie where have you been hiding?" Kassie asked as she strolled up to Vegeta who gave her a "Go to hell" look.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped angry because she was wasting his time.  
  
"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to the ONE person who helped you get in here." Kassie said with a playful pout.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said flatly moving his attention back to Bulma who was chatting with 5 guys including Yamcha.  
  
"You're lucky I don't throw you out of here! But I guess you're just in a crabby mood so I'll let you slide this one time." She said with a smile and quickly ran off to a friend of hers.  
  
"Baka woman!" Vegeta said watching her leave.  
  
*******  
  
"Come on Miss Briefs, dance with me please." A tall blonde haired man begged.  
  
"No I'm sorry; I'm too tired right now." Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"HA! I told you she wouldn't want to dance with someone like you!" A man yelled.  
  
"Fuck off!" the man said as he walked passed the other man.  
  
"What did you say?" the other man asked pushing the blonde down.  
  
The fighting between the two men continued for quite some time but no one really paid any attention to them. Suddenly it became more violent they were punching, kicking, yelling and even throwing things.  
  
"BULMA, WATCH OUT!!!" The bartender yelled as a bottle was sent flying towards her. Unfortunately she didn't react quick enough, the bottle hit her on the back of her head, the glass shattering everywhere, the last thing she remembered was everyone running up to her before she blacked out.  
  
"Bulma are you ok? Bulma speak to me!!" Yamcha said in a panic checking her over to make sure she wasn't bleeding.  
  
"What happened?!" Goku asked rushing over to her.  
  
"There was a fight between those two and Bulma got hit with a bottle." Yamcha said pointing to the two men who just stared at each other.  
  
"She seems to be alright, no blood or anything I think she was just knocked out." Yamcha said picking Bulma up carefully.  
  
"You two get out of here right now." Goku said giving them a death look. "Yamcha we should take her home." He said not taking his eyes off of the two men who ran out the front door.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes; he had watched the whole thing happen and was mad because he didn't do anything to prevent it. As he saw the two men leave he quickly followed them. Once outside he caught up to the two men, grabbed them by the shirt and shoved them up against the wall. "You damn earthlings fuck with MY woman again I'll kill you both in the most slowest and painful way!!" Vegeta growled ready to send the men to the next dimension.  
  
"We. We're sorry." They both said trembling with fear.  
  
"You better be sorry, I don't ever want to see your faces again do you understand me?!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Ye..Yes Sir." They said and ran as fast as they could when Vegeta let them go.  
  
Vegeta heard the door open and figured it was Goku and the gang ready to take Bulma home so he quickly flew off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Are you ready Yamcha?" Goku asked carrying Bulma in his arms followed by Yamcha Krillin, 18, and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yea lets go, the quicker we get her home the better." Yamcha said looking at Bulma.  
  
"You guys want us to come along?" 18 asked.  
  
"No. We'll take care of her, you guys just go home and get some rest, and we'll call you when she wakes up." Goku said with a stern voice.  
  
"Take care of her Goku and hurry home." Chi-Chi said kissing her husband on the cheek.  
  
"I will don't worry Chi." Goku said with his usual grin.  
  
With that Goku and Yamcha took off in the night's sky heading towards Capsule Corp.  
  
******* Vegeta went into the gravity room as soon as he came home to get rid of his anger but stopped suddenly as he saw Goku walk into the house followed by Yamcha.  
  
*******  
  
"Well now what do we do?" Yamcha asked following Goku upstairs to Bulma's room.  
  
"We should get her into her night clothes and put her to bed." Goku said walking into the room.  
  
"You mean.undress her?!!" Yamcha practically yelled instantly turning red.  
  
"Yea." Goku said quietly blushing also, lying Bulma on her bed.  
  
"Oh." Yamcha said staring at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong you've seen Bulma with out clothes on haven't you?" Goku asked hoping he didn't have to undress her.  
  
"Actually no. Have you?" Yamcha asked looking at Goku.  
  
"Nope, I guess there's a first time for everything." Goku said with a sigh.  
  
"Yea sure there is, I'll go get her clothes and you undress her." Yamcha said quickly, running to her closet.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair I'm a married man, you do it!!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Me? We're not even going out, that just wouldn't be right." Yamcha said taking out a white spaghetti strap and a pair blue pajama pants with stars on them and setting them on the bed next to her.  
  
********* Vegeta was furious, he had heard the whole thing on the other side of the door. ~* There is no way they are going to touch her But I can't just go in there, they would know I have feelings for her and no one can know that.!*~ Vegeta told himself, he couldn't be around any longer to find out what they were going to do. With that he ran into his room and slammed his door all his thoughts going towards Bulma.  
  
*********  
  
"OK, you get the top half and I'll get the bottom half." Yamcha said throwing the shirt at Goku.  
  
"I.I can't do this Yamcha." Goku said holding the shirt.  
  
"We're going to have to, she can't just stay in her clothes all night, we have to make her as comfortable as possible, and you know she'd do it for us if we were in her shoes." Yamcha said swallowing hard.  
  
"You're right, it's not like we're doing anything bad, we're just helping a friend." Goku said remembering when she helped Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha took a deep breath and unbuttoned then unzipped Bulmas' jeans. He really didn't want this to be the way he saw her but he wanted to do everything to help her. He took the belly chain off and slipped her pants down her legs and took them off of her.  
  
Meanwhile Goku looked at Bulma for a second then took her top off carefully. Both men just stared at her in disbelief, they couldn't believe how perfect she was, the way her body was shaped and her delicate skin.  
  
Yamcha slipped the pants on and let out his breath as if he had been holding it for years. Goku was just about to put the spaghetti strap on when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" Yamcha asked staring at his friend.  
  
"Ummm, does she sleep with this thing on?" Goku asked looking at her bra.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Yamhca yelled almost falling over.  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi wears one but takes it off before she goes to bed, maybe Bulma does to. It looks uncomfortable." Goku said blushing.  
  
"Go ahead and take it off then." Yamcha said putting her clothes she had on in a hamper.  
  
"ME?!" Goku said in shock.  
  
"Fine I'll do it!" Yamcha snapped as he pushed the tall saiyan aside and quickly took the bra off and putting her spaghetti strap on.  
  
"Thanks man." Goku said chuckling a little bit at how red Yamcha was.  
  
"You owe me!" Yamcha said trying to calm down.  
  
"After this, I think Bulma owes us." Goku said with a laugh as he moved her blanket and sheets and tucked her in bed.  
  
"She sure does." Yamcha said sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"So, what's next?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Go get a bowl of warm water and a rag, that's what she usually does to make people feel better." Yamcha said remembering all the time she helped him.  
  
"Good idea, I'll be right back." Goku said rushing out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Wha..Whats going on?" Bulma said in a very quiet voice startling Yamcha.  
  
"Bulma, you're awake!" Yamcha said as he moved closer to her.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked trying to keep her eyes opened.  
  
"It's ok Bulma, you just had a little accident but me and Goku are going to make you feel as good as new , don't you worry babe." Yamcha said with a smile as he placed his hand on her head.  
  
Bulma smiled back and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Goku came back later with the bowl of water and rag. "Ok here you go Yamcha."  
  
"Thanks, oh you missed it. Bulma woke up!!" Yamcha said in an excited tone.  
  
"Wow she did? That's great!!" Goku said with a big smile.  
  
"Yea isn't it? She's sleeping right now but she seems to be fine." Yamcha said taking the bowl from Goku.  
  
"Leave." A voice came from the doorway.  
  
"What? Why Vegeta?" Goku asked staring at the shorter saiyan.  
  
"Just do as I say." Vegeta said walking into Bulmas' room.  
  
"Why should we?!" Yamcha snapped standing in front of Bulmas' bed as if he was protecting her.  
  
"Because, I'm tired and you two are annoying." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Well, sorry but we're trying to take care of our friend." Yamcha said with a slight growl.  
  
"She'll be fine, now leave." Vegeta said walking up to Yamcha.  
  
Goku studied Vegetas' face and saw he was concerned for Bulma and wanted his chance to take care of her. "Yea Yamhca, it's getting late, we can always come over first thing in the morning." Goku said grabbing his friend by the arm and leading him out the door.  
  
"Thanks Kakarotto." Vegeta said in a quiet voice.  
  
"No problem Vegeta, take care of her alright." Goku said in a caring tone.  
  
"I will." Vegeta said with a small smile as he closed the door after they two men left. 


	26. Ch 26

Wow! Long time no story huh? Well here we go again sorry it took me so long, life gets kinda hectic sometimes. Hope you like this chapter although we're coming to an end. Peace!!! ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
The next morning a much rested Bulma awoke in her bed greated by a smiling Yamcha holding a tray in his hands.  
  
"Morning Babe, how are you feeling now?" Yamhca asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"I'm just fine thanks." Bulma said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey it's Bulma! You're up that's great!!" Goku said as he rushed in upon hearing his friends voice.  
  
"I sure am Goku." Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
"Here Babe this is for you." Yamcha said sitting the tray in front of her.  
  
"Wow! What is all this?" Bulma asked staring at the delicious smelling food in front of her.  
  
"It's eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, pancakes with strawberry syurp, a blubbery muffin and orange juice!" Goku said 'matter-of-factly.  
  
"I can see that but what is it for?" An amazed Bulma asked.  
  
"It's for you, since you didn't feel that well last night we thought this would make things all better." Goku said blushing slightly.  
  
"Well thank you, both of you. Hey, where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked taking a sip of her orange juice.  
  
Goku pointed to the right side of her bed. Bulma peeked over and sure enough on her fur rug Vegeta was stretched out and snoring lightly, Bulma couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Vegeta stayed with you last night after we left, I do believe he helped take care of you Bulma." Goku said with a wink.  
  
Bulma instantly blushed and laughed a little. That unfortunately woke the sleeping saiyan on the rug.  
  
"What? What the hell Kakarotto what are you doing here?!" Vegeta said as he sat up quickly looking around the room.  
  
"I'm here with Yamcha, We brought Bulma some 'get better' breakfast." Goku said with his usual grin.  
  
Vegetas' head quickly snapped towards Bulma remembering that he was taking care of her. Then like a dog at the dinner table he quickly sniffed the air and drooled when he spied the food that lay across Bulmas' lap. "Good Morning sleeping beauty." Bulma giggled when she saw Vegetas' bed hair.  
  
Vegeta didn't say a word, he simply "humphed" and picked himself off the floor not taking his eyes of the food.  
  
"You guys can sit down if you want." Bulma said patting the bed. Instantly Yamcha and Goku sat on the bed, Vegeta on the other hand just stood there, crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stair.  
  
"Vegeta come over here." Bulma said scooting over to make room for him.  
  
"No." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Oh, come on you're just acting like a baby now get over here and I'll share my breakfast with you." Bulma said playfully.  
  
Vegeta couldn't resist food, he instantly walked over and sat next to Bulma who was giggling at his actions.  
  
"Here you go." Bulma said giving Vegeta the plate with the eggs and pancakes as she took the muffin for herself.  
  
"That's not fair Bulma, we made that for you not you and Vegeta." Yamcha said with a pout.  
  
"It's alright Yamcha, I couldn't eat all of this anyways." Bulma said peeling the wrapper off of the muffin and taking a small bite.  
  
"Hey Bulma are you going to eat that?" Goku asked shyly eying the hash browns.  
  
"Nope, help yourself." Bulma said taking another bite.  
  
Goku grined widely and ate all the hashbrowns.  
  
"Wow. I never realized how much you saiyans eat. I've got an idea, how about we go out to dinner my treat as a thanks for taking such good care of me." Bulma offered.  
  
"Sure! I'd like that, you can pick the place we go." Yamcha said and Goku nodded happily in agreement.  
  
"Great. What about you Vegeta, will you come with us please?" Bulma asked looking deep into he's ebony eyes.  
  
Vegeta got lost, he didn't know what to say or how to act at that moment. He was for once in his life totally confused. He simply shrugged as if saying 'I guess so'.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a yes." Bulma said happily as she smiled at Vegeta who was getting very nervous at this time but did a good job hiding it.  
  
"Well we should leave so you can get dressed." Goku said nudging the others.  
  
"yea that would be helpful, thanks for everything guys." Bulma said her eyes had a certain bright twinkle to them like a kid in a candy store.  
  
Everyone left except Vegeta who stood at the end of her bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta.is everything alright, do you need to talk?" Bulma asked caringly she wasn't used to Vegeta acting so strange.  
  
"Yes." Was all he said as he made his way over to the window and looked outside.  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Bulma asked. There was an awkward silence between the two which made them both very nervous.  
  
Bulma decided she had to do something or they would stay like that forever. She got out of bed and walked to him placing her hand on his shoulder. Vegeta felt Bulmas' warm touch on his skin, her hands were very soft which made him melt inside he knew this was his only shot.it was now or never.  
  
"Vegeta.." Bulma said quietly was she watched him turn to face her slowly.  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her crystal blue eyes and she looked back into his. 'those eyes' Bulma thought to herself 'those ebony eyes that hold so much hurt in them, it's a surprise that anyone could live through what he had..' Bulmas thoughts were dismissed as she felt the saiyans grip on her hips, drawing her closer to him. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he embraced her small frame. Bulma closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't want him to let go of her, she felt so safe and she knew she would never feel this way with any other man.  
  
"Woman.." Vegeta whispered into her ear. Taking in her scent it was intoxicating to him he loved and had to have more..no, all of it.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma whispered back. She wanted to speak more but just as she began she felt Vegetas soft lips against hers.  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulmas body closer to hers. His tongue pleading for entrance into her mouth. When she allowed him to do so he kissed her deeply and passionately taking in all of her, everything he loved about her.  
  
HA! How was that ending?! Don't worry theres more but not a lot more. *Sniff* See you next time! *lemon warning* 


	27. Ch 27

HA! I'm not gone yet.I'm sorry. I know it's been forever and I said that this was going to be my last chapter but you know what I was wrong I just came up with more ideas so be ready for an ultimate fan fiction boost!!!  
  
REMINDER: I do not own DBZ although I wish I did (don't we all?).  
  
Well on with the story and don't forget read and respond!!!  
  
They kept kissing for what seemed like eternity until Vegeta broke the kiss for air, Bulma looked up, questioning him with her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said trying to catch her breath. "What is going on with you?" She was deeply confused by his actions and didn't know how to react to them half the time.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta began but only got cut off by Bulmas disapproving huff.  
  
"My name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A, Bulma, got it?" she said as if trying to teach a two year old.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed then he began again. "Woman why must you ask me so many questions? Do you have to know everything about anything every second of the day?"  
  
Bulma turned away from him slightly hurt at the words that came from his mouth. "No." she said quietly trying to keep Vegeta from seeing her feelings much like he did to her.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking, better yet what she was feeling. To him she was a complicated person, always saying one thing then feeling another and at times switching them back and forth. He thought for a second and realized that he did the same thing to her and knew how she must feel.  
  
"I just want to know. I just want to know what you are thinking Vegeta. Why do you act one way then the next another?" Bulma asked still not wanting to face the man behind her.  
  
"You should know woman, you do the same." He said with a smirk knowing full well that she was going to get angry and for some reason, he liked that.  
  
"Well I..WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Bulma spun around so fast that vegeta wasn't sure she moved at all. Her eyes shooting flames and her mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"Can you not hear woman?" Vegeta asked still smirking walking to her and placing his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me you..you little." Bulma was cut off once again by the saiyans lips against hers. She tried pushing away at first but when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and his hands caress her back she couldn't fight him anymore.  
  
Bulma snaked her arms around vegetas neck, her tongue playing with his. She loved kissing him; his kisses were like sparks that never seemed to end giving her an almost electric shock when his lips met hers. Vegeta on the other hand felt a little bit different; when he kissed Bulma it was like he was a new person. Just like a missing piece of him was no longer gone. Being with her made him whole, he never felt so free, so alive, and so weak.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma gasped as she broke the kiss, running her hands over his body as if discovering something amazing. He was that in fact, amazing. Vegeta only grunted and she continued as he kissed up and down her neck. "Vegeta" she began again this time removing his body from hers.  
  
"What is it woman?" He asked in a low growl, he wanted her and wanted her bad.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" she asked making him look her in the eyes.  
  
"Is what, what I want to do?" he asked, he couldn't help that he wasn't exactly paying attention.  
  
"Oh, never mind Vegeta." Bulma said with a small sigh she knew what he wanted and was ready to make him work for it. She got a brilliant idea and walked away from him swinging her hips seductively. Vegeta couldn't help stare at her; she was way to perfect to not be looked at like a rare exotic jewel.  
  
Bulma went into her bathroom and grabbed some towels; she walked to her bed and laid them across it. This of course sparked Vegetas curiosity, he tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow as if studying something very complicated. Bulma walked up to him and ran her hand over his very muscular chest, she moved her other hand behind his head and dragged her fingertips slowly up and down the back of his neck.  
  
Vegeta began to "purr" actually it was more of a low growl; she knew that he was enjoying it and playfully bit his neck. Vegeta had no clue what she was up to except for the fact that what she was doing was driving him insane.  
  
"I want you to take off your shirt, get on the bed and lay down on your stomach." Bulma whispered in his ear then nibbled on it sending cold chills up Vegetas spine.  
  
"Don't order me around woman." He said, just because he was being seduced didn't mean he would give in so easily.  
  
"Pretty please Vegeta." Bulma looked up at him and gave him her innocent eyes. The windows to her soul were begging for the prince of the Saiyans to comply with her requests.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and did as he was asked still curious to what the woman in question had in store for him. He was not used to taking orders from a woman; it was usually the other way around. Vegeta could remember the times on planet Vegeta when he had his way with at least three women a night. To him it was a stress relief, a way to get away from the hard times he was going through. Of course he knew at that time it would end up breaking the poor girls' hearts but that's what they were there to do, their job description: please the prince.  
  
Bulma could tell that Vegeta was deep in thought but decided it was best if she didn't ask about it. Vegeta fascinated her so much that she couldn't help asking so many questions, obviously it annoyed him. Quickly snapping out of her trance Bulma went into her closet and came back with a heart shaped bottle. She opened it releasing a scent of cinnamon that instantly filled the room. Looking down at the man lying on her bed she sat next to him and poured the contents on his back then began rubbing it in slowly.  
  
Vegeta smelled the scent and to him seemed somewhat pleasing he had never smelled anything like it before. "What are you doing woman?" He asked feeling her rub some sort of thick liquid into his skin.  
  
"I am rubbing oil on you, it's used to help relax you and make you feel more comfortable." She said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta inhaled the scent again and allowed it to register into his senses. "This smell, it's strange, what is it?" he asked smelling it again.  
  
"It's called cinnamon Vegeta, haven't you smelled it before?" Never did she truly realize how simple and innocent he was when it came to this new planet.  
  
"No. On planet Vegeta there was no such thing. We did have something like it except it was more of a stronger scent usually it came from leaves." He said remembering his past.  
  
"Well we have something called peppermint that comes from leaves could that be it?"  
  
"What is this.pepper.what ever you call it?" Vegeta asked again curious. How much more did he not know about this planet he lived on? Sometimes he wished that he lived back on his planet where everything was familiar to him but then again he would not be able to enjoy the company of this earth woman. No matter how much he tried to argue with himself he did like being around her for some strange reason.  
  
"Peppermint Vegeta, here I'll let you smell it, I'll be right back." In a flash she jumped off her bed and ran into her closet then came back giggling with another bottle in her hand. "Smell this and tell me if it seems familiar to you." She said holding out the opened bottle.  
  
He sniffed the contents and was instantly taken back to his home planet when girls who were around him smelled of that scent. Even his own mother smelled like that from what he could remember before her death. "This is it. We had this back on planet Vegeta but it was not called.peppermint...where did you get this and how did you know that this was what I was talking about?" He asked with such amazement, who could have thought that his home planted and the one he resided on had a similarity?  
  
"You can get this anywhere, it comes in different varieties of things such as lotion, oil, shampoo, air freshener even candy." She was pleased that he had taken a liking to the smell and wondered if it meant anything to him.  
  
"Candy? You mean that stuff you can eat? You can eat..peppermint?" This made Vegeta absolutely stunned it was all too much for him and now everything seemed so different to him. It was like trying to explain automobiles to a caveman.  
  
"Sure you can eat it, there are many uses for peppermint in all kinds of foods it adds a great flavor and is very popular during some holidays." Vegeta looked at her with pure curiosity.  
  
"Get me some of this. I want to try it, now." He said in a tone that he only used when he was demanding.  
  
"I don't have any now Vegeta we'll have to wait until the morning and I'll buy you some." She said and continued to rub the oil into his back.  
  
~*How was that for a new chapter?? Next time Vegetas peppermint fetish!!*~ See you real soon! Vegetas_woman 


	28. Ch 28

Okay, okay I haven't updated in like forever but you know what no one really gives me any reviews. Its like everyone says "more reviews, more chapters." I sure hope no one out there wants this to be the last chapter. Anyways enjoy and see you soon. ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
Vegeta sat in the training room for hours waiting for Bulma to arrive. He was surprised she didn't make him go shopping like she usually did but figured it must have been a woman thing. "This is boring; I can't believe she is taking so long I mean how long does it take to get what I requested?" Vegeta walked out of the training room just as the blue haired genius pulled up to the drive way. "Hey Vegeta I'm home!!" She said in a cheery voice, some times she worried that she was turning into her mother but knew she was way to smart for that to happen.  
  
"Finally woman what took you so long?" Vegeta said in a huff and walked to Bulma who was getting out of her car. "Nice to know you missed me veggie- dip." She said with a chuckle, she then grabbed the bags from the back seat and made her way to the front door. "How about some help?" Bulma was trying to open the door and hold all the bags at the same time, noticing this Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. "Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said walking into the kitchen and placing the bags on the table. "Don't thank me; did you get what I wanted?" "OH, OOPS!" Bulma said with a shocked look and shook her head slowly. "You mean you didn't get it?" Vegeta eyes were ready to pop from his head along with his veins, suddenly his attitude changed as he saw her laughing and digging into one of the bags. "Don't worry Vegeta I got it along with some extra things for you." Bulma pulled out a clear plastic bag that revealed tiny hard circles with red and white stripes, then two bottles and a small box.  
  
"What's all this?" Vegeta asked looking at the display that laid on the flat surface. "All for you Vegeta enjoy!" she said as she put the bags away. Vegeta still looked puzzled he had no clue why the woman got him more than he asked for. "Which one is the pepper....pep....err...the edible stuff." Vegeta said trying to find that word and not make an ass out of himself at the same time.  
  
"It's called Peppermint Vegeta."  
  
"Yes, yes that stuff."  
  
"Peppermint."  
  
"Pepper..."  
  
"Mint"  
  
"Mint?"  
  
"Peppermint!!"  
  
"Fine, peppermint." Vegeta finally said he wasn't stupid but loved making the woman very angry.  
  
"Very good! Now you can have your treat." She said untying the bag and placing the decorated candy into Vegetas mouth. Vegeta didn't like to be fed like that especially by her but he complied. His eyes widened as he felt a strange surge go through his body as he felt and tasted the object in his mouth. "Vegeta if you don't like it then spit it out don't just leave it in your mouth!!" Bulma yelled as she witnessed his reaction. No answer came from the saiyan as he held the candy in his mouth and was instantly taken back to his own planet where everything was peaceful and when no one had ever heard of the name freeza.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta where are you?" His mother called as she walked through the long hallways of the castle.  
  
"I'm busy training mother now leave me alone." Vegetas harsh words came from inside two huge double doors with handles that looked like dragons.  
  
"Well dinner is almost ready so hurry up; I have a surprise for you." She said and walked away.  
  
Vegeta listened to the clink of his mothers' shoes as they faded with every step she took. "What could she do that would be a surprise? I know everything about mother and yet she has a surprise. Is she holding back something from me? Is there something I don't know? NO! She wouldn't. Never! Not in a million years. Or perhaps she would." Every thought raced through the young prince's mind as he washed up and headed towards the dinning hall.  
  
"And that is how I got this wonderful dress." Bulma looked at Vegeta and quickly placed her hands on her hips when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Vegeta!" after rolling her eyes she walked up to the prince who was in a trance and looked deep into his eyes while raising an eyebrow. "Vegeta? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm coming mother, why are you asking me if I am okay, of course I am and why do you care mother? Not like you've ever worried about me before." Vegeta said with a scowl it was obvious he was mistaking Bulmas' voice for his mother in the scene that played before his minds eye.  
  
"Mother? Well I'm not that much older than you. Well actually I don't know your age but still, I'm not old!!!" Bulma screamed which made Vegeta flinch slightly and come back to reality.  
  
"What are you screeching about woman? And you don't have to yell you know." He said pushing past him leaving the candy on the table.  
  
"Oh nothing Vegeta, hey wait you forgot your candy!" Bulma called but only received an "hmph" and a slam of a door from the saiyan prince. "Well then I'll eat it myself!" With that she walked off to her room placing an unwrapped piece of candy in her mouth. 


	29. Going shopping

Fine okay, okay sheesh since some of YOU have a problem with my story I changed it just for you so be happy! Instead of Gohan I used Goten since that is correct according to the DBZ time line although this is MY fanfiction I guess I'll go with flow anyways enjoy! (now I see where Vegeta gets his grumpiness *hmph*) More reviews = more chapters. See ya soon! ~*Vegetas_woman*~  
  
*The next morning at Capsule Corp.*  
  
Vegeta lay asleep in his large bed when he was awakened by a sound of someone crying, he turned over onto his stomach and covered his head with the pillow. The crying only increased and caused Vegeta to flinch, he had no idea who was crying and for what reason, he thought it might have been Bulma but wasn't sure. When the crying stopped he rolled out of bed and stretched then made his way down stairs there he found the one thing he hadn't expected, his eyes went wide and his mouth seem to hang off the hinges. There in front of him on the couch sat Bulma reclined in the chair asleep with a baby in her arms. "What the heck is going on?!!" Vegeta screamed in his mind. He knew she wasn't pregnant by any means because she was always small and it couldn't have been that annoying mother of hers because lets just face it, she was a little too old no matter how young she liked to look. But still who was that child that laid asleep in her arms and why did she have it?  
  
"Good morning Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs chirped as she walked into the living room unaware of Vegeta's shocked look. Stopping for a second and looking at her daughter, Mrs. Briefs made her way over and covered the sleeping child and blue haired girl with a blanket that lay near by. "She would really make a good mother don't you think Vegeta?" she said softly enough for him to hear with out waking the two that were asleep.  
  
Vegeta sat there for a second not taking his eyes off of the blue haired goddess until he noticed that he was being talked to then quickly snapped out of his trance. "Who is that child?" He asked looking at Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Oh it's little Goten, Goku and Chi Chi's second son. Goku decided to take Chi Chi on a trip for a few weeks and Gohan is with Krillin, so Goku asked Bulma if she could watch Goten, of course she said yes and so here he is. Although I don't think Bulma knew what she was up against. He put up a good crying fit last night and didn't stop till a few minuets ago; poor Bulma hasn't had any sleep." With that Mrs. Briefs made her way into the kitchen to cook breakfast for Vegeta, it had become a ritual around the house but she didn't mind at all.  
  
"So the woman is stuck with the brat, well I'll never get any training around here done, I hope she doesn't expect me to help at all. She does look even cuter with that child maybe her mom's right, she would make a good mother someday." Vegeta said softly as he went into the kitchen to eat and start off his day.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Vegeta came back inside from what he would consider to be one of the best training sessions he has had in a long time. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge when he heard the sounds of laughter come from the living room. Walking through the arch way that connected both rooms he saw Bulma lifting the child in the air and bring him back down repeating this over and over again. Goten giggled and kicked his little feet; this was his favorite thing to do.  
  
"Hey Vegeta it's about time you came out of there." Bulma said her blue eyes locked onto his onyx eyes as she stood up holding Goten and picking up the blanket that was beside her. "You must have got a lot done; you look like a whole new person." She said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk just a little even though he didn't like comments much, coming from her made it seem kind of special and he couldn't help but feel good inside. "Well it was a lot easier to get more done since you were sleeping with the brat instead of yelling at me all the time." He said and wiped the sweat from his neck.  
  
Bulma sat there for a second giving Vegeta the lost, helpless puppy dog look, then smiled once again. She knew that his words had a sort of opposite effect. "Well since you are out, I think you should go get dressed so we can leave." She said with her head held high.  
  
"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow, he had no intention of going anywhere especially with her.  
  
"I told my mother that you, Goten and I were going to go out today. Since you never go anyplace with me anyways I thought you might need a day out." She said as she gathered Gotens' things in a diaper bag.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Vegeta said with an hmph and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yes you are and don't even try to pout, you act just like Goten." She said with a stern voice. "Plus if you don't go I'll just capsulize that training room and you will train no more." Bulma really didn't like to use that against him but it was all she had. "Fine, I'll go but do not expect me to enjoy this and by the way..." he stopped as he walked up a few stairs. "You owe me one." He said with a smirk and walked the rest of the way to his room.  
  
Bulma just stood there with a shocked expression and then looked down at Goten. "This is going to be one interesting day." She said and waited for the saiyan prince to get ready. 


	30. Big trouble for Bulma

Okay, okay I know I haven't updated in like...centuries but I've been so busy. I'm almost done with high school and college here I come!!! So now here it is for all of you to enjoy the new chapter to everyone's favorite story!! (Okay maybe not everyone's favorite but some of you like it and which I would like to thank all the readers for reading my story!) Now on with the show! *Vegetas_woman*  
  
A few hours later Vegeta came down the stairs wearing his usual Saiyan outfit consisting of blue spandex and armor. As he walked he saw Bulma sitting on the couch staring at him with an upset look on her face. "What's wrong now?" he asked as she stood up.  
  
"Oh nothing, its just that...do you have to wear that "outfit" of yours all the time?"  
  
"What the heck is wrong with my clothes woman? You just don't get it do you, I change for no one. I've worn these outfits ever since I was born and now you expect me to wear what you humans call a lame excuse for clothes? I don't think so. If you don't like it then I just won't go." He said with a scowl, he really hated when she nagged about every little thing.  
  
"Well I don't exactly have a problem with it Vegeta but you know since you are living on earth it does make sense to at least dress like them. Like the saying goes... when in Rome do as the Romans do." She said in a matter-of- fact way.  
  
"Romans, what the? What the heck are Romans and what does that have to do with the way I dress?" Vegeta didn't really take to earth customs as well as most people would.  
  
"That means if you live some place you should try to fit in with their customs. Its like, well how should I put this, ummm, okay I know. Let's just say Planet Vegeta-sai still existed and I had to go there, then I would try to learn about the people and how they acted so they wouldn't get offended if I did anything I'm used to. No matter how scary or weird the traditions would be, it kind of shows respect for the other people, if you know what I mean." She said hoping that Vegeta had some clue that way she didn't have to explain it more.  
  
"So in other words you want me to dress like a human to show my respect for them?" He asked, his voice was soft.  
  
"Yes! That's exactly it Vegeta, I knew you'd understand. Now please hurry, I'll wait down here."  
  
Vegeta suddenly looked down at her then thought for a moment, threw his head back and roared with laughter. "You honestly think I have respect for humans? You have got to be kidding, woman you are too much. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go train, I have to get stronger than Kakarotto." He said triumphantly as he made his way towards the back door.  
  
"Fine Vegeta be like that you pompous jerk! Don't you ever ask or expect anything from me again, you hear me? You'll be lucky if I even let you sleep in this house." She turned to storm off in a raging fit when but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by the Saiyan prince himself. He quickly set the baby down that was in her arms and embraced her small body to his, looking deep into her eyes. "Don't get so upset woman, after all I am a prince and I have responsibilities, letting a woman walk all over me isn't one." He whispered in her ear, sending chills up Bulma's spine when suddenly she snapped.  
  
"I don't care what you are responsible for, you're just a prince of a planet that doesn't even exist so actually you are no longer a prince! And if you touch me again I swear it will be the last thing you ever touch." She said and pushed past him, walking out the door.  
  
"Stupid woman, just like your race you are really good for nothing." He chuckled and continued on his way to the training room.  
  
*At the mall*  
  
"I can't believe that jerk. I never want to see him again, he's such and ass." She said as she walked down the parking lot to the mall.  
  
"Hey babe, long time no see. How have you been?" A man with short spiky hair and a scar on his face asked.  
  
"Yamcha I'm in no mood for you right now okay? Vegeta has been giving me enough trouble and I don't need you're Romeo act."  
  
"Vegeta has been bothering you?!" Yamcha asked with a shocked tone. "My dear, sweet Bulma are you okay? I hope he hasn't done anything physical to harm you at all." With that he pulled Bulma in for a gentile hug.  
  
"Would you please stop it, gosh you are so fake. What do you want anyways or do I have to guess?"  
  
"Oh I don't want anything...it's just that I've been lonely these past few weeks and no other woman can satisfy me like you do Bulma, so what do you say? If you want I'll come by your place and sweep you off your feet, anything you want Bulma just name it."  
  
"Anything I want? Oh I'll tell you what I want." She said in a seductive voice then built up the anger and yelled "I want you to leave me alone you got it?!!!" Bulma quickly walked away to continue her shopping.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
"Finally we get to go home Goten and I bet you are ready to eat supper then go to bed." She said looking down at him; his little face bright as ever as he snuggled up to her.  
  
"Hey you with the kid!" a man shouted. Immediately Bulma spun around to see who it was when she was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered as another man came up and grabbed Goten. She tried to free her self and try to look at the men who were attacking her but all of them had masks on to conceal their identity.  
  
"Let me go and give me back Goten!" she managed to scream but before she could say anything more she was hit over the head and blacked out.  
  
"Hurry lets get her into the car and shut that brat up will you." The man said picking Bulma's limp body and stuffing it into the trunk. 


End file.
